Still, It's You
by Jang Seong Na
Summary: KangTeuk mempunyai berat badan berlebih, menjalani kehidupan SD mereka. Kangin slalu melindungi Leeteuk dari gangguan anak2 jail smpai suatu ketika Kangin pindah kluar negeri. 4thn mereka dipisahkan dan akhirnya diprtemukan d SMA. Kangin yg berubah membuat Leeteuk tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kangin pun berusaha mengingatkan kmbali siapa dia... (GS, romance, T, chap 10 up)
1. Prolog (Re-Post)

**WARNING: ****JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA, NO BASHING!**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, AGE FOR 13+ (REMAJA)**

**CAST: KANGTEUK COUPLE, 13+2 MEMBER**

Characters **(male)**:

- Kangin: main cast, HIDEN

- Donghae: Kangin's friend, Henry twins-older, HIDEN

- Eunhyuk: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Heechul: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Hangeng: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Siwon: Kangin's younger brother, Zhoumi twins-older

- Zhoumi: Kangin's younger brother, Siwon twins-younger

- Shindong: Leeteuk's younger borther

Characters **(female)**:

- Leeteuk: main cast, KRYHE-chapter 4

- Henry: Leeteuk's friend, Donghae twins-yongest, KRYHE

- Kyuhyun: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHE

- Ryeowook: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHE

- Yesung: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHE

- Kibum: Leeteuk's younger sister

- Sungmin: Kangin's older sister

**PROLOG**

_._

_Musim gugur, 5 SD_

.

Kangin melihat bocah perempuan yang ada didepannya. Bocah itu memiliki pipi yang chubby dan kemerahan. Jemarinya yang kecil memengang gagang garpu pengaruk, asik merapikan daun-daun musim gugur yang kemerahan. Sore ini Leeteuk memakai baju tebal yang membuatnya tampak menjadi lebih bundar daripada biasanya. Maklum, Leeteuk tidak tahan dingin. Tapi dia senang bermain diluar rumah.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau melihatku terus? Cepat selesaikan supaya kita bisa main," kata Leeteuk yang melihat Kangin dari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau cepat selesaikan dan kita minum teh hangat dirumah?" tawar Kangin.

"Silho (tidak mau)! Aku mau main!"

"Aish, anak ini. Nanti kau masuk angin lagi. Kau tahu sudah berapa kali kau tidak masuk sekolah gara-gara masuk angin, huh?"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi aku tidak perlu masuk sekolah lagi. Sekolah menyebalkan!"

"Ya! Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Apa kau masih mau masuk sekolah, belajar dengan orang-orang seperti itu? Aku sih tidak mau."

Kangin tahu maksud Leeteuk. Mereka berdua memang lebih besar dari anak-anak lain-dalam arti berat badan. Karena masalah itu, mereka berdua sering dikucilkan. Leeteuk membereskan daun-daun lagi. Kangin menatap Leeteuk dalam-dalam.

"Padahal 'kan ada aku di sekolah," guman Kangin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Leeteuk menatap Kangin. Dia ingin membalas perkataan Kangin, tetapi ibu Kangin memanggil mereka.

"Kangin-a, Leeteuk-a! Masuk dulu. Nanti lanjutkan lagi."

"Ne, eomma," jawab Kangin sambil melempar garpu ke tanah. Kangin berlari menuju rumah tapi berhenti ketika Leeteuk masih berdiri. "Ya, palli."

"Aku tahu kau ada di sekolah. Lalu kalau kau ada di sekolah, memangnya kenapa?" guman Leeteuk.

"Di sekolah aku akan melindungimu. Jadi jangan takut kalau kau sekolah."

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kangin barusan.

"Makanya sering-seringlah datang ke sekolah," kata Kangin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne," kata Leeteuk sambil meletakkan garpu ke tanah lalu menyambut tangan Kangin. Mereka bergandengan tangan berlari menuju rumah.

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan bermalas-malasan menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin sekolah hari ini, tapi dia ingat perkataan Kangin kemarin.

"Kenapa wajahmu di tekuk gitu?

Kangin berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Kangin menunggu Leeteuk di depan pagar rumahnya. Rumah mereka bersebrangan.

"Memang bisa menekuk wajah?" kata Leeteuk.

"Hwaiting," kata Kangin. Kangin mengulurkan tanganya. "Gaja (ayo pergi)."

Leeteuk menyambut tangan Kangin dan mereka berjalan menuju sekolah.

.

.

"YA! Kalian semua akan mati!" teriak Kangin sambil berlari mengejar anak-anak yang biasa mengusili mereka.

"Memangnya bisa kau menangkap kami? Lari saja tidak becus," kata salah satu dari mereka.

Kangin berhenti sambil tersengal-sengal. Leeteuk masih duduk ditempat mereka tadi duduki. Dia menangis melihat bekal makan siangnya yang penuh dengan daun-daun musim gugur. Anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang yang melihat mereka menertawakan mereka berdua sambil berbisik-bisk.

"MWOYA?!" teriak Kangin pada mereka.

"Mwoya," kata salah satu dari mereka meniru Kangin yang tersengal-sengal. Melihat itu, anak-anak yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Annyeong, Leeteuk," goda salah satu anak perempuan sambil menumpahkan daun musim gugur dari atas kepala Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" kata temannya ikut menumpahkan daun musim gugur ke Leeteuk. Mereka lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Leeteuk hanya bisa menangis.

"YA! Menjauh dari Leeteuk!" teriak Kangin. Dia lalu berlari menuju Leeteuk.

Anak-anak perempuan itu lalu menumpahkan lebih banyak lagi daun musim gugur ke Leeteuk lalu berlari meninggalkan Leeteuk.

"Gwenchanha?" kata Kangin sambil membersihkan daun-daun dari tubuh Leeteuk.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau sekolah!" kata Leeteuk sambil tersedu-sedu. "Jangan sentuh aku!" kata Leeteuk sambil menepis tangan Kangin.

"Mian," guman Kangin sedih. Dia hanya bisa melihat Leeteuk menagis tersedu-sedu. Leeteuk tetap memengangi bekal makan siangnya. "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae," kata Kangin berulang-ulang.

.

.

"Wae yo?" tanya Leeteuk. Pagi ini Kangin datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah Leeteuk. Wajah Kangin tidak seperti biasanya yang ceria. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar Eeteuk "Wae?"

"Aku, akan pindah rumah," kata Kangin pelan.

"Pindah?" tanya Leeteuk ragu-ragu.

"Aku, akan pindah rumah. Ke tempat yang lebih jauh," lanjut Kangin.

"Apa maksudmu? Lebih jauh kemana? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk mulai panik. Dia mendekati Kangin dan memengang tangannya untuk mendapat penjelasan lebih.

"Appa ditugaskan ke luar negri. Jadi aku dan eomma ikut dengan appa ke luar negri," kata Kangin pelan dan ragu-ragu.

"Luar negri? Dimana? Kenapa?" kata Leeteuk mulai menagis.

Melihat Leeteuk menangis, Kangin pun juga menangis. "Aku, akan pindah ke Amerika."

Leeteuk benar-benar menagis sekarang. Dia tidak percaya Kangin akan meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat itu. "Kau akan meninggalkanku, sendirian, di tempat ini," tanya Leeteuk terisak.

Kangin tidak menjawab Leeteuk. Dia hanya meneteskan air mata.

"Kau, akan, meninggalkanku," ulang Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu," kata Kangin.

"Tapi kenyataan berkata begitu," kata Leeteuk sedikit teriak.

"Mianhae," kata Kangin. Dia lalu memegang tangan Leeteuk. "Aku akan pindah hari ini."

Leeteuk menatap Kangin tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk frustasi.

"Mianhae," kata Kangin.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu!" isak Leeteuk. Dia lalu melempar tangan Kangin.

Kangin segera memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk meronta dalam pelukan Kangin, tapi dia luluh juga dalam pelukan Kangin. "Joahyo (aku suka kamu)," kata Kangin dalam dan lembut.

Leeteuk makin terisak. Dia membalas pelukan Kangin. "Gajima," isaknya.

"Johayo," balas Kangin.

"Gajima," isak Eeteuk. "Johayo. Gajima."

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

.

.

Dengan mata berair, Leeteuk melihat Kangin menaiki mobilnya. Kangin sempat melihat kearahnya. Leeteuk menangis lagi saat mobil itu berjalan membawa Kangin dari sisinya.

"Cepatlah kembali," bisik Leeteuk.

_"Aku akan pulang. Gidarilge."_

_._

**TBC**

.

**(AUTHOR CORNER: hai hai readers.. author tersanjung yg review smpe 8 orng.. *nangis bombay* MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWERS, SARANGHAE :* author bakal update tiap jumat ya, soalnya ni FF kan author post hari jumat.. author uda punya stok smpe chap 9.. author mau lanjutin dulu smpe tamat, jadi post ny pelan2 biar greget.. karena ini harusnya PROLOG bukan EPILOG *author baru tau, maap bangett readers tercintah*, jadi author post ulang aja.. author juga mau say thanks buat: Septia princess prosecutor (jawab: makasih say.. Kangin soalnya bias eke), adindapranatha (jawab: pasti di lanjut, tiap jumat), IMSyrinx (jawab: ohohoho.. kalo di kasih tau ntar bocor cerita.. bocorannya sih, mereka ngak bakal jadi artis.. main lead nya itu maksud author sbg cast utama dalam FF ini.. baca terus, ntar kamu juga tahu.. kekeke), Angelika Park (jawab: ehehehehe.. baca terus ya.. ntar juga kamu tahu lanjutnya..), Veeclouds (jawab: FF ini pasti lanjut.. author RELAAAA banget bkinnya), yufor0420 (jawab: iya.. T_T author baru tahu soalnya.. maapp bangett), Let's KT (jawab: makasih say.. ini FF pasti lanjut.. iya harusnya ini prolog, maap bangett) and special thanks to my eonni sepupu, CharolineElf (katanya cuma mau baca KyuMin.. tapi ternyata dibaca juga.. saranghae Cili..) author uda ngebacot dari tadi.. segini dulu author cornernya.. sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya.. SARANGHAE..)  
**


	2. Chapter 1-1

**WARNING: JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA********, NO BASHING!**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, AGE FOR 13+ (REMAJA)**

**CAST: KANGTEUK COUPLE, 13+2 MEMBER**

Characters **(male)**:

- Kangin: main cast, HIDEN

- Donghae: Kangin's friend, Henry twins-older, HIDEN

- Eunhyuk: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Heechul: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Hangeng: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Siwon: Kangin's younger brother, Zhoumi twins-older

- Zhoumi: Kangin's younger brother, Siwon twins-younger

- Shindong: Leeteuk's younger borther

Characters **(female)**:

- Leeteuk: main cast, KRYHE-chapter 4

- Henry: Leeteuk's friend, Donghae twins-yongest, KRYHE

- Kyuhyun: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHE

- Ryeowook: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHE

- Yesung: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHE

- Kibum: Leeteuk's younger sister

- Sungmin: Kangin's older sister

**CHAPTER 1**

.

_Day 1 - Musim gugur, 1 SMA, Leeteuk_

.

Leeteuk sedang memakai seragam barunya dengan senyum cermelang. Dia punya alasan untuk itu. Karena, di SMA barunya ini, Leeteuk tidak akan bertemu dengan teman-teman SDnya lagi. Leeteuk pindah rumah sejak libur kelulusan SMP. Dia sangat beruntung ayahnya di mutasi ke daerah yang cukup jauh dari rumah sebelumnya. Dia akan memulai hidupnya yang baru. Selama libur kelulusan SMP, dia telah turun 7kg dan selama libur kelulusan SMA dia telah turun 8kg. Total 15kg. Sekarang berat badanya 65kg.

"Masih kurang," guman Leeteuk pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. "Harus turun lagi."

"Leeteuk-a! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di depan cermin terus? Turunlah," teriak eomma dari lantai bawah.

"Bagaimana eomma tahu aku hanya berdiri di depan cermin?" guman Leeteuk. Dia memiringkan kepalanya lalu meraih tas dan turun.

"Morning," kata Leeteuk ketika sudah sampai di lantai bawah.

"Eonni hari ini semangat sekali," kata Kibum, adik perempuan Leeteuk, 2 SMP.

"Ada alasan untuk tidak semangat?" kata Leeteuk.

"Nuna, nuna," panggil Shindong, adik laki-laki Leeteuk, 4 SD.

Leeteuk mengerti maksud Shindong dan mulai menyuapinya.

"Shindong-a, makan sendiri. Nuna harus cepat-cepat," tegur appa.

"Ne," kata Shindong kecewa.

"Sini," kata Kibum.

Shindong lalu mendekat ke Kibum dan makan bersama Kibum.

.

.

Leeteuk berlarian menuju sekolah. Tidak di sangka dia akan terlambat hari ini. "Aish! Kereta sial!" kutuknya.

Leeteuk melihat gerbang sekolah sudah akan ditutup oleh penjaga gerbang. "Aa, jamkkanman! Jamkkanamnyo!" teriaknya dari jauh. Penjaga gerbang pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan terus menutup gerbang. Leeteuk menambah kecepatan larinya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi gerbang akan tertutup. Leeteuk sudah mulai pasrah ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berlari lebih cepat.

Leeteuk kaget ketika laki-laki itu menarik tanganya. Dia berusaha menyamai kecepatan lari anak itu. _Larinya cepat sekali_, pikir Leeteuk. Rambutnya yang kemerahan berkibar tertiup angin. Seragam kemejanya yang tidak di kancing juga ikut berkibar. Leeteuk terpesona melihat anak laki-laki di depannya. Tangannya yang besar menggengam jemari Leeteuk dengan kuatnya.

"Miringkan badanmu," kata anak itu.

Leeteuk buyar dari lamunannya. "Eh?"

"Palli."

Leeteuk kaget dan segera mengikuti anak itu memiringkan badannya. Usaha Leeteuk menurunkan berat badan sangat berguna. Dia dapat menyelip diatara dua pagar yang hampir menutup. Mereka berhenti sambil mengatur nafas. Anak laki-laki itu ikut tersengal seperti halnya Leeteuk. Leeteuk dapat melihat tetes keringat anak laki-laki itu mengalir dari samping wajahnya. Leeteuk terpesona lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

"Aish! Ajuhssi, kenapa cepat sekali menutup gerbangnya?" kata anak itu ke penjaga gerbang.

"Makanya bangun lebih pagi dan datang lebih cepat, dasar bocah malas," balas ajuhssi penjaga gerbang.

"Aish. Siapa yang kau bilang pemalas? Siapa lagi yang kau bilang bocah? Aku sudah SMA. Dasar," omel anak itu.

Anak itu berbalik mengahap Leeteuk. "Gamsahamida," kata Leeteuk sambil sedikit membungkungkan badan.

Anak itu hanya berdiri memandang Leeteuk. Tatapannya antara tidak percaya dan kecewa. "Neo, tidak ingat aku?" kata anak itu dalam bahasa informal.

Leeteuk kaget ketika anak itu berbicara dalam bahasa informal dengannya, padahal baru pertama kali bertemu. "Jeosonghamida. Aku tidak tahu kau," kata Leeteuk dalam bahasa formal.

Ekspresi anak itu langsung berubah menjadi tidak percaya, lalu kecewa dan akhirnya normal.

"Nuguseo?" tanya Leeteuk pelan-pelan.

Anak itu langsung menatap tajam Leeteuk. Leeteuk menjadi takut dan segara ingin masuk kelas. Leeteuk segera membungkan badan dan pergi. Tapi anak itu menahan tangan Leeteuk.

"Neo, tidak akan lolos dariku sampai kau mengingat diriku," kata anak itu sambil menatap Leeteuk tajam dan dalam. Nada suaranya sedikit mengacam juga.

Leeteuk mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya anak itu melepas cengkramannya dan pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih kaget. Leeteuk membalikkan badan melihat anak itu jalan dengan sombongnya. "Aku salah sudah terpesona padanya. Tapi, siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah kenal anak se"-Leeteuk ingin bilang "seganteng" tapi diganti-"sesombong anak itu. Memang dia keren, tapi kelakuannya tidak seperti itu," guman Leeteuk sebal. Sambil menggerutu, dia berjalan masuk ke sekolah.

.

_Day 1 - Musim gugur, 1 SMA, Kangin_

.

Kangin membanting tasnya ke meja. Dia lalu membanting dirinya sendiri ke kursi. "Mwo? Kau tidak ingat aku?" gerutunya.

"Kangin-a!" kata Heechul sambil merangkul Kangin.

"Mwoya?!" kata Kangin sebal sambil melempar tangan Heechul.

"Oh, lihat kelakuan dia. Kenapa kau Kangin?" goda Eunhyuk sambil mengacak rambut Kangin.

Kangin berdiri mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Eunhyuk, tapi di tahan oleh Donghae. "Jangan seperti itu. Kenapa kau? Sudah bertemu Leeteuk?"

"Sudah! Dan dia tidak mengenaliku!" kata Kangin sebal dan membanting dirinya ke kursi lagi. Dia tidak jadi memukul Eunhyuk.

"Jinjja? Ya, jadi itu sebabnya kau marah-marah?" kata Hangeng.

Kangin menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan ingin memukulnya.

"Pantaslah Leeteuk tidak mengenalimu. Pernah bercermin tidak? Kau berubah 180 derajat, luar dalam," kata Heechul sambil menunjuk Kangin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Apa maksudmu luar dalam?" tanya Kangin.

"Bukan penampilanmu saja yang berubah, sifatmu yang pemarah itu juga," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Dulu ada Leeteuk yang menahan emosinya. Tapi sejak kalian jauh, kau jadi emosian," tambah Hangeng.

"Sudah selesai belum?" kata Kangin panas.

"Nah, baru saja dibicarakan," kata Heechul.

"Aish, geumanhae (berhentilah)," kata Donghae. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuat Leeteuk ingat padamu?"

Kangin sedikit mereda mendengar perkataan Donghae. Donghae memang selalu punya cara untuk meredam emosi Kangin. Sedangkan Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Hangeng selalu punya cara untuk memancing emosi Kangin.

Kangin memikirkan dalam-dalam perkataan Donghae.

"Kau belum tahu caranya," kata Donghae membaca pikiran Kangin.

"Caranya akan aku pikirkan seiring berjalannya waktu," kata Kangin.

"Seiring waktu berjalan," copy Heechul.

Kangin hendak membalas perkataan Heechul ketika seonsaengnim masuk. "Kalian, balik ke tempat kalian," kata seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk mereka berlima.

Mereka bubar balik ke kursi masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran perdana kita."

"Seonsaengnim saja yang belajar," bisik Eunhyuk yang duduk di depan serong Kangin.

Heechul yang duduk di depan Kangin mulai sibuk dengan cerminnya. Hangeng-belakang Eunhyuk, samping Kangin-lagi-lagi sedang membaca buku yang tidak masuk akal. Hanya Donghae-depan Eunhyuk, depan serong Kangin-yang memperhatikan guru, _hanya_ memperhatikan.

Kangin yang duduk paling belakang membuang pandangan kearah jendela. Dia mulai memikirkan Leeteuk. Sudah 7 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Leeteuk sudah mengecil sekarang, jauh mengecil dari waktu terakhir mereka bertemu. Mungkinkah Leeteuk stress memikirkan dirinya sehingga dia kehilangan banyak berat badan? pikir Kangin. Kangin baru sadar kalau Leeteuk memanjangkan rambutnya. Dia juga baru sadar Leeteuk semakin manis dengan rambut panjangnya. Lesung pipinya semakin terlihat jelas sekarang.

Kangin tidak menyangka Leeteuk tidak akan mengenalinya. Padahal dia ingin membuat Leeteuk menangis bahagia ketika melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau Leeteuk sama sekali tidak bisa mengenalinya setelah seiring berjalannya waktu? Bagaimana kalau Leeteuk telah membuang ingatan tentang dirinya? Seharusnya Leeteuk, paling tidak mengerjap, ketika melihatnya. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak ada respon terhadap Kangin. Apakah perubahannya sebesar itu? Kangin ingin berubah agar dapat bisa melindungi Leeteuk lebih dari sebelumnya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa melindungi Leetuk kalau Leeteuk sendiri tidak mengenalinya? Kangin berar-benar terlarut dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak sadar sudah ganti pelajaran. Kangin berusaha memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran, karena pelajaran ini termasuk pelajaran yang susah.

.

_Istirahat siang, Leeteuk_

.

Leeteuk sama sekali tidak konsen, dari pelajaran pertama sampai pelajaran terakhir. Dia terus memikirkan anak laki-laki tadi pagi. Kenapa dia bisa mengenalnya? Pertanyaan itu selalu terbesit di benak Leeteuk. Apakah dia salah satu dari anak rekan kerja appa? Atau dia anak dari salah satu rekan kerja eomma? Apakah dia teman SD? Atau teman SMP? Apakah dia tetanggaku? Semua kemungkinan sudah dipikirkan Leeteuk tetapi dia tetap saja tidak tahu siapa anak itu. Leeteuk menyebut anak itu Beruang karena dia galak dan sombong seperti beruang.

"Permisi," kata salah satu gadis.

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Leeteuk."Ya?

"Boleh kami makan siang bersamamu?" tanya gadis kedua.

"Tentu saja," jawab Leeteuk.

Ketiga gadis manis tersebut lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat Leeteuk. Mereka lalu mengerluarkan bekal makan siang mereka dan makan bersama Leeteuk.

"Namaku Ryeowook, dari SMP X," kata gadis pertama.

"Aku Yesung, dari SMP yang sama dengan Ryeowook," lanjut gadis kedua.

"Henry, dari SMP yang sama juga dengan mereka," kata gadis ketiga.

"Aku Leeteuk, dari SMP M. Senangnya kalian dari SMP yang sama," kata Leeteuk.

"Tidak juga. Menyebalkan kalau ada dia," kata Ryeowook.

"Bukankah kau yang menyebalkan duluan," bantah Yesung.

"Kalian memang menyebalkan," tambah Henry.

Mereka mulai mengakrabkan diri selama makan siang.

"Sebenarnya, kami masih kurang satu orang lagi. Kyuhyun namanya. Dia tidak masuk karena terlambat masuk," jelas Ryeowook.

"Ajuhssi memang cepat sekali menutup gerbang. Hanya telat sedetik, kau tidak dapat masuk," tambah Yesung.

Leeteuk meneguk susu vanilanya, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Leeteuk-a, boleh minta alamat e-mailmu?" tanya Yesung dalam bahasa informal.

Leeteuk hampir saja tersedak susu favoritnya.

"Ya, kau ini. Belum juga apa-apa sudah memakai bahasa informal," tegur Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa 'kan? Supaya kita lebih cepat kenal," bantah Yesung.

"Tidak apa, kok," kata Leeteuk dalam bahasa informal juga.

Yesung melihat Ryeowook dengan tatapan kemenangan. Mereka lalu bertukar alamat e-mail. Yesung juga memberikan alamat e-mail Kyuhyun.

"Setelah sekolah, mau ikut kita jalan bersama Kyuhyun? Dia sebal dan mengajak kita jalan," ajak Henry.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan kabari orangtuaku bahwa aku pulang telat," kata Leeteuk semangat.

Bel berbunyi tepat setelah mereka merencanakan kemana mereka akan pergi. Leeteuk untuk sementara melupakan Si Beruang karena dia senang sudah mendapat tiga teman baru sekaligus. Tidak bisa dibilang tiga juga, karena dia belum pernah bertemu Kyuhyun. Yang penting sekarang, melupakan Si Beruang dan siap-siap untuk jalan-jalan pulang sekolah nanti.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**(AUTHOR CORNER: sapa yg uda nggak sabar nunggu chap 1 nya..? kekeke, maap cuma seribu kata lebih, pemanasan dulu kekeke.. btw, author mau curcol.. hari ini nilai ujian uda keluar, en nilai author ancur2an (B semua, author uda kuliah) T_T.. author sedih banget sama nilai author, padahal seminggu sebelum ujian en pas ujian selama 2 minggu itu, author sama sekali ngk megang laptop, HP sih pasti.. sepenuhnya bukan salah author, tapi salah dosen nya pelit nilai (orng pelit dapat karma *ngk nyumpahin, tapi biasanya sih...*).. eommaaa, maafkan nilai2ku.. mereka hilaf.. YESUNGdahlah, author uda ngebacot.. sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya..)**


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING: JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA********, NO BASHING!**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, AGE FOR 13+ (REMAJA)**

**CAST: KANGTEUK COUPLE, 13+2 MEMBER**

Characters **(male)**:

- Kangin: main cast, HIDEN

- Donghae: Kangin's friend, Henry twins-older, HIDEN

- Eunhyuk: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Heechul: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Hangeng: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Siwon: Kangin's younger brother, Zhoumi twins-older

- Zhoumi: Kangin's younger brother, Siwon twins-younger

- Shindong: Leeteuk's younger borther

Characters **(female)**:

- Leeteuk: main cast, KRYHE-chapter 4

- Henry: Leeteuk's friend, Donghae twins-yongest, KRYHL

- Kyuhyun: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Ryeowook: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Yesung: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Kibum: Leeteuk's younger sister

- Sungmin: Kangin's older sister

**CHAPTER 2**

_._

_Pulang sekolah, Kangin_

.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita hari ini?" tanya Hangeng.

"Aku hanya akan pulang dan tidur," kata Eunhyuk.

"Kurang cukup tidurmu hari ini? Sepanjang hari kau tidur terus," kata Heechul.

"Siapa bilang aku tidur terus? Aku memperhatikan guru," bantah Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Aku duduk di belakangmu. Sudah pasti aku bisa melihatmu sepanjang waktu," timpal Hangeng.

"Hah, ketahuan! Kau bukan memperhatikan guru malah memperhatikanku," kata Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Bagaimana aku tidak melihatmu? Kau ada di depanku dan gurunya juga ada di depanku. Sudah pasti aku bisa melihatmu, babo!" kata Hangeng tidak mau kalah.

"Aku rasa Heechul juga tidak memperhatikan guru. Dia sibuk dengan cerminnya," kata Donghae yang dari tadi diam.

"Hah, neo do (kau juga)!" kata Hangeng dan Eunhyuk bersamaan sambil menunjuk Heechul.

"Bukan aku saja yang sibuk dengan cerminku," kata Heechul sambil menatap Donghae, "Kangin juga sibuk dengan Leeteuknya," tambah Heechul sambil menatap Kangin yang ada di depan mereka.

Tiba-tiba yang sedang dibicarakan berhenti. Keempat temannya ikut berhenti dan menabrak Kangin.

"Mwoya?" keluh Heechul sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Lain kali kalau berhenti nyalakan lampu merah," kata Eunhyuk.

Kangin tidak mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Dia sedang melihat Leeteuk di koridor. Keempat temannya mengikuti arah pandang Kangin dan mengerti alasannya.

"Aish kau ini. Kalau sudah menyangkut Leeteuk, pasti deh," gerutu Hangeng.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu kembaranmu, Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Oh. Kembaranmu mengenal Leeteuk?" tanya Heechul.

"Ini bahaya!" kata Kangin tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?" tanya teman-temannya berbarengan.

"Henry. Dia bahaya," kata Kangin lagi.

"Kau pikir adikku apa sampai dia berbahaya?" kata Donghae tidak terima.

"Dia bukan beruang seperti kau," tambah Hangeng.

Kangin tidak mengubris perkataan teman-temannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Keempat teman-temannya bingung melihat Kangin dan memilih untuk menunggu saja. Kangin berjalan menuju Leeteuk dan teman barunya. Dia tidak mau sampai Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun atau Henry menceritakan dirinya pada Leeteuk. Kangin ingin Leeteuk menyadari sendiri siapa dirinya. Leeteuk dan teman-temannya sudah berjalan keluar pintu. Kangin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sorry, ladies," kata Kangin menghalangi jalan Leeteuk dan keempat teman barunya dengan merentangkan tangannya dan menyandar pada tembok. Kangin melirik Leeteuk dengan sudut matanya. Dia bisa melihat Leeteuk shock dan tidak percaya melihat dia. Kangin berusaha menahan senyumnya. Dia memberi kode ke KRYH (Kyuhyun, Ryowook, Yesung, Henry) yang ingin menyebut namanya.

"Sorry, ladies," kata Kangin lagi. Dia lalu merangkul Leeteuk. "Kami ada janji."

Kangin dapat merasakan betapa shocknya Leeteuk. KRYH pun tidak terima dan ingin memprotes sampai HIDEN (Heechul, kangIn, Donghae, Eunyhuk, haNgeng) datang menahan KRYH.

"Kalian juga ada janji dengan kita," kata Heechul sambil mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian kejam sekali," kata Eunhyuk sambil merangkul tangan Yesung.

"Teganya kalian melupakan janji kita," kata Hangeng merangkul Ryeowook.

"Ayo pulang, Henry-a. Eomma sudah menelepon bahwa kita harus pulang cepat hari ini," tambah Donghae sambil mengandeng tangan Henry.

KRYH dan Leeteuk masih shock, terlebih KRYH. Mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi selalu di potong oleh HIDEN. HIDEN lalu menarik KRYH jauh dari Kangin dan Leeteuk. KRYH memprotes keras tapi mereka hanya empat gadis yang berusaha melawan empat laki-laki yang keras kepala.

Kangin salut dengan gengnya dan berjanji dalam hati dia akan mentaktir mereka. Dia melihat Leeteuk masih terpaku. Dia masih shock. Kangin tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Leeteuk.

"Neo! Apa-apaan kau? Sejak kapan kita punya janji?" kata Leeteuk tiba-tiba dan menjauh dari rangkulan Kangin.

"Sejak tadi pagi," kata Kangin yang tidak dapat menahan senyum senangnya. "Kau berhutang padaku karena telah menyelamatkanmu tadi pagi."

Leeteuk terdiam dan memikirkan perkataan Kangin. Dia menatap Kangin yang tersenyum terus. "Kau mau aku taktir? Boleh saja, asal jangan yang mahal-mahal," kata Leeteuk.

Kangin bisa saja melompat-lompat kegirangan karena perkataan Leeteuk barusan. Dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Dia sudah menyiapkan ini dari tadi selama pelajaran.

"Aku tidak mau di taktir. Sebagai gantinya, buatkan aku bekal makan siang besok," kata Kangin. "Aku mau kau yang masak."

Leeteuk kaget mendengar perkataan Kangin. "Eo, eotteohge kau tahu kalau aku bisa masak?" tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya.

Kangin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Leeteuk. Lalu dia tersenyum lagi. Kangin menjauh. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bilang, aku ingin kau yang memasaknya."

Leeteuk tersentak sedikit dan menatap sebal Kangin.

Kangin tersenyum lembut. "Sampai besok," katanya halus. Kangin lalu pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang berguman sendiri. Dia tersenyum lagi. Dia merogoh kantongnya dan menelepon Donghae. "Ya, eodieseo (dimana)? Aku ingin mentaktir kalian."

.

_Café Diamante, KRYH dan HIDEN_

.

"Itu tadi Kangin. Dia bilang akan mentaktir kita," kata Donghae.

"Jinjja?" kata Eunhyuk kemudian tertawa.

"Anak itu tahu bagaimana caranya membalas budi," kata Hangeng lalu dia dan Eunhyuk high-five.

"Kalian sudah mengerti 'kan?" kata Heechul ke empat gadis di depan mereka.

Mereka berdelapan sedang berkumpul di café favorit mereka sejak kecil. HIDEN baru saja menjelaskan ke KRYH kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau besok Leeteuk menanyakan kami siapa kalian? Apa yang harus kami katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bilang saja orangtua kita saling mengenal baik. Tapi, memang begitu kenyataannya," kata Heechul.

"Pokoknya kalian berdalih saja. Jangan sampai Leeteuk tahu," tambah Donghae.

"Salah Kangin. Kenapa juga dia harus berubah sedrastis itu," kata Yesung.

"Dia juga tidak tahu kalau dia akan berubah sedrastis itu," kata Hangeng.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai Kangin datang. Dia menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping Donghae.

"Kau mau mentaktir kami apa?" kata Henry yang dari tadi diam. Dia sudah mempersiapkan kata-kata untuk memarahi Kangin.

"Apa saja yang kalian mau. Moodku sedang bagus," kata Kangin.

"Terlihat jelas," guman Yesung.

"Beruntung kami tidak menanyakan kau pada Leeteuk waktu di kelas," kata Henry.

Ekspresi Kangin langsung berubah.

"Henry-a, jangan merubah mood Kangin yang bagus. Kau membuang kesempatan langka," kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku berterima kasih pada kalian," kata Kangin tanpa di duga.

"Yaa! Moodmu benar-benar bagus!" kata Heechul.

Kangin memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu.

"Kau apakan Leeteuk?" tanya Hangeng setelah Kangin memesan.

"Tidak aku apa-apakan," kata Kangin polos. "Aku hanya menyuruhnya membuatkanku bekal sebagai ganti tadi pagi."

Pesanan Kangin datang, iced coffee. Dia lalu meresap iced coffeenya sedikit. Mereka mulai memesan makanan, mengingat Kangin yang membayar bill mereka. Mereka makan sambil ngobrol dan bercanda. Kesembilan remaja ini sudah berteman selama 10 tahun. Orangtua mereka adalah rekan bisnis yang sukses. Kekayaan mereka, jika semua digabung, dapat menyamai kekayaan presiden US. Tidak ada yang tahu akan hal ini. Tidak ada yang menyadari pula. Dan mereka berharap semua orang tidak tahu akan hal ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk membahas masalah warisan, perusahaan dan kekayaan jika sudah lulus universitas nantinya. Mereka ingin menikmati masa muda mereka dan mencari jodoh masing-masing sebelum terjun ke "dunia itu".

Setelah makan, mereka memesan dessert favorit mereka. Mereka menikmati dessert mereka. Tak kadang mereka juga saling berbagi dessert mereka. Setelah makan mereka bersantai sebentar.

"Kau tahu, kita selalu beruntung," kata Heechul.

Mereka semua menatap Heechul.

"Kita selalu sekelas setiap tahun, setidaknya yang wanita dan yang laki-laki tidak pernah beda kelas," jelas Heechul.

"Tapi karena Kangin keluar negeri, keberuntungan kita tidak jadi seperti itu," timpal Henry.

"Ahh, kau benar," kata Kangin tidak peduli. "Kalian punya alamat e-mailnya Leeteuk 'kan?" tanya Kangin yang sedang memainkan HPnya.

"Tidak akan!" kata KRYH bersamaan.

"Ya! Kalian jangan seperti itu. Aku 'kan sudah mentaktir kalian," bujuk Kangin sambil mengoyang-goyang lembar tagihan.

"Salahmu," guman Yesung.

"Kau mentaktir kita karena tadi siang, bukan karena kami ingin memberimu alamat e-mail," protes Henry.

"Donghae-a, kembaranmu kenapa, sih? Salah makan apa dia?" canda Kangin.

"Aku sedang sensi dengan kau," kata Henry sambil menunjuk Kangin.

"Usaha jika kau ingin benar-benar membuat Leeteuk sadar kalau kau adalah kau," tambah Eunhyuk.

"Aku sedang usaha sekarang," protes Kangin.

"Kau tidak sedang usaha sekarang. Kau sedang menyuap untuk mendapat informasi," kata Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah.

"Neo-"

"Aish berisik!" kata Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau ingin mendapat informasi dari kami, itu tidak gratis dan kau tahu bayarannya," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aish, dasar mata duitan! Biarkan saja Kangin mencari tahu sendiri tentang Leeteuk-nya. Kau jangan ikut campur. Aku ingin lihat seberapa besar pengorbanan Kangin ke Leeteuk," kata Yesung dengan nada menantang.

Yang lain mengiyakan pernyataan Yesung.

"Teman macam apa kalian?" guman Kangin sambil menyadar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tanya Henry.

"Ya! Aku bukan-"

"Ide bagus! Ide bagus!" kata Eunhyuk semangat.

"Aku bertaruh Kangin…"

Mereka berdiskusi tentang taruhannya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan seperti ini: Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae, Hangeng memasang taruhan Kangin dapat membuat Leeteuk mengingat dia dalam waktu 2 minggu atau kurang terhitung sejak hari ini, jumlah taruhan 4000 Won; Kyuhyun, Henry, Eunhyuk, Heechul memasang taruhan Kangin dapat membuat Leeteuk ingat padanya dalam kurun waktu 2 minggu atau lebih terhitung sejak hari ini, jumlah taruhan 4000 Won.

"Rendah sekali taruhannya. Naikan lagi," protes Kangin.

Tidak ada yang mengubris Kangin.

"Sudah selesai belum?" tanya Kangin yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Kangin-a, kumohon menanglah," kata Hangeng.

"Kalau kau takut kalah, jangan ikut taruhan. Aku mau pulang. Ayo pulang," kata Kangin tak acuh.

"Ayo! Aku ingin pulang dan tidur," kata Eunhyuk sambil berdiri.

"Kerjaan kau tidur terus," kata Henry.

"Semua orang butuh tidur," balas Eunhyuk.

"Henry-a, ayo," ajak Donghae.

Henry mengikuti Donghae.

"Kangin-a, kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tumpangan padamu. Bangku belakang hanya boleh diisi oleh Leeteuk," jawab Kangin.

"Cih! Hangeng-a," rayu Hangeng ke Heechul.

Hangeng mengangguk-angguk. "Apa sih yang bisa kau lakukan tanpaku?" kata Hangeng sombong.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang tanpamu," kata Hangeng.

Mereka pun keluar dari café dan menuju tempat parkir. Kangin, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Hangeng mengendari motor-kecuali Heechul yang numpang dengan Hangeng; Donghae, Henry, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil-Donghae dengan Henry, Yesung mengantar Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengendari mobil sendiri.

Mereka mengucapkan salam berpisah dan menaiki kendaraan masing-masing.

.

**TBC**

.

**(Author corner: sipp chap 2 up.. hehehe.. masih kedikitan ya..? yah begitulah kekekek *ketawa evil.. chap depan uda mulai banyak *berdoa saja *ketawa evil lagi.. ook lah tanpa berlama-lama lagi, author mau say thanks buat: adindapranatha (jawab: knp yesung jadi cewe..? karena author ngk mau ribet nyari nama geng, jadi author pake cast KRY, dijadiin se-geng buat nemenin Leeteuk, plus Henry.. jadinya gampang.. nama HIDEN itu author nyarinya sampe setengah mati lho..), Angelika Park (jawab: author ngak kerasain itu.. hehehehe.. *jangan tersingung, maap :P* makasih ya uda mau baca.. keep follow..), Kim -Jung- Hyewon (jawab: makasih :D), Veeclouds (jawab: iya.. author ngak mau ribet cari nama geng buat nemenin Leeteuk, jadinya pake sub-grup KRY plus Henry, buat nemenin Leeteuk sekalian KRY itu nama geng-nya.. Leeteukya akan author keciliin lagi nanti kekekeke.. hahaha, ini emang kurang panjang.. perkenalan dulu, baru masuk inti..), CharolineElf (jawab: panggilan alam ya ci..? kekeke.. aihh jadi tersanjung *blush.. kata apa yang kurang berkenan..?) ****ooh ya.. author pengen bikin FF NC-GS-YAOI *maruk genre*.. ceritanya seorang yeoja yang jatuh cinta pada seorang namja gay.. yeoja itu berusaha menyembuhkan kelainan sexual-nya.. readers maunya sembuh apa ngak nih..? vote dari sekarang ya.. author masih numpuk 3 FF belom kelar.. ntar kalo uda kelar semua baru bikin yang ini.. VOTE YA, soalnya author bingung sembuh apa ngak.. VOTE PLEASE *puppy eyes..)**


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING: JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA********, NO BASHING!**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, AGE FOR 13+ (REMAJA)**

**CAST: KANGTEUK COUPLE, 13+2 MEMBER**

Characters **(male)**:

- Kangin: main cast, HIDEN

- Donghae: Kangin's friend, Henry twins-older, HIDEN

- Eunhyuk: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Heechul: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Hangeng: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Siwon: Kangin's younger brother, Zhoumi twins-older

- Zhoumi: Kangin's younger brother, Siwon twins-younger

- Shindong: Leeteuk's younger borther

Characters **(female)**:

- Leeteuk: main cast, KRYHE-chapter 4

- Henry: Leeteuk's friend, Donghae twins-yongest, KRYHL

- Kyuhyun: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Ryeowook: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Yesung: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Kibum: Leeteuk's younger sister

- Sungmin: Kangin's older sister

**CHAPTER 3**

_._

_Makan malam, rumah Kangin_

.

"Gimana sekolahmu?" tanya appa.

"Aku suka," jawab Kangin singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Leeteuk?" tanya eomma.

Seisi rumah melihat Kangin.

"Dia tidak mengenaliku," jawab Kangin masih singkat.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Siwon, dongsaeng laki-laki pertama Kangin, 2 SMP.

"Itu sudah pasti," tambah Zhoumi, dongsaeng laki-laki kedua Kangin, kembaran Zhoumi.

"Ya, makan saja dan jangan banyak omong," kata Kangin. "Oh ya, kapan nuna pulang?"

"Sepertinya tidak jadi pulang akhir-akhir ini. Cabang kita di China sedang sibuk-sibuknya," kata appa.

"Kau terlihat kecewa," kata eomma.

"Tidak juga," kata Kangin sedikit bohong.

"Kau masih bisa mengirimi Sungmin e-mail," lanjut appa.

"Ne. Aku sudah selesai," kata Kangin seraya berdiri.

"Cepat," kata eomma. Termasuk unsur bertanya dalam kata yang diucapkan eomma.

"Aku sudah makan di café tadi dengan mereka," jawab Kangin. "Aku akan ke kamar."

"Belajar," kata eomma.

Kangin tidak menjawab. Dia masuk kamar dan langsung tidur.

.

_Malam hari, Leeteuk_

.

Leeteuk sedang mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Dia bingung harus bagaimana dengan makan siang Beruang. Dia harus membuatnya kalau ingin terbebas dari anak itu secepatnya. Leeteuk ingin merahasiakan hal ini dari eomma dan appa, tapi kalau dia bangun pagi dan menyiapkan 2 bekal, orangtuanya akan bertanya hal-hal yang tidak ingin dia jawab. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Kibum. Dia keluar kamar, disebelahnya tepat kamar Kibum. Disebrang kamar orangtuanya dan Shindong.

"Kibum-a," kata Leeteuk.

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya. Baru seperempat Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya, Leeteuk secepat kilat menerobos masuk ke kamar Kibum.

"Eonni, apa-" protes Kibum.

"Sst! Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Leeteuk. "Aku akan membuatkan PRmu selama seminggu," lanjut Leeteuk sebelum Kibum sempat membuka mulutnya.

Kibum tergoda dengan tawaran Leeteuk. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kibum.

"Besok bantu aku masak bekal," kata Leeteuk singkat.

Kibum mengangkat alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi rajin membuat bekal sendiri?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu detailnya. Yang jelas bantu aku."

"Kalau eomma atau appa bertanya bagaimana?"

"Maka itu buat yang banyak agar mereka tidak curiga."

"Jadi kita akan membuat 4 bekal?" tanya Kibum tidak percaya.

"Maka itu bantu aku. Ayolah, Kibum-a," rayu Leeteuk melihat gelagat Kibum yang berubah.

Kibum berpikir sejenak. "Sebulan," kata Kibum menaikkan harga bantuannya.

"Oke," kata Leeteuk cepat. "Asal kau membantuku."

"Tentu," kata Kibum senang. "Senang bernegosiasi dengan Anda. Nah sekarang keluar."

"Gomawo, Kibum-a. Saranghae," kata Leeteuk sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Keluar," kata Kibum sambil mendorong Leeteuk.

"Apa sih yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran sambil melihat kamar Kibum.

"Ga, atau aku tidak jadi membantumu," ancam Kibum.

"Araseo," kata Leeteuk. Dia lalu keluar dari kamar Kibum dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. "Sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang," guman Leeteuk. "Ahh tidak. Gara-gara Beruang aku harus membuatkan PR Kibum selama sebulan. Aish!" lanjut Leeteuk.

Leeteuk merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Dia mencek HPnya. Ternyata ada e-mail dari Kyuhyun: _Semoga besok kita dapat mengakrabkan diri. Salam kenal ^^_

Leeteuk membalasnya: _Ne. Salam kenal juga ^_~_

Kyuhyun tidak membalas lagi. Leeteuk menyalakan alarm lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia meletakan HPnya di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya dan tidur.

.

_Day 2 - Pagi-pagi buta, Leeteuk_

_._

Leeteuk tebangun dari tidurnya. Alarmnya hari ini terasa lebih berisik. Dengan enggan dia turun dari ranjang. Leeteuk berjalan malas-malasan ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersikan diri. Setelah pakai seragam, dia keluar kamar dan bertemu Kibum yang sudah rapi.

"Buat bekalnya hanya hari ini saja 'kan?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk dapat melihat adik perempuannya masih mengantuk. "Ne," jawab Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba Shindong keluar kamar.

"Shindong-a. Kenapa kau keluar kamar?" tanya Kibum sambil memeluknya.

"Nuna kenapa sudah rapi? Nuna mau kemana?" tanya Shindong setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa. Tidurlah lagi," jawab Leeteuk mengelus kepala Shindong.

Kibum mengantar Shindong kembali ke kamarnya. Sekarang giliran eomma yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Leeteuk-a, Kibum-a, kalian kenapa pagi-pagi buta begini sudah bangun?" tanya eomma.

"Kami akan membuatkan bekal dan sarapan. Eomma tidur saja. Aku hanya mencoba resep baru," jawab Leeteuk.

Kibum keluar dari kamar Shindong dan menutup pintunya.

"Baiklah," kata eomma yang masih mengantuk. "Kalian tidak sarapan?"

"Itu urusan gampang," kata Kibum.

"Baiklah," kata eomma. Eomma lalu masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Leeteuk dan Kibum menuruni tangga. Mereka meletakan tas di ruang tamu dan segera menuju dapur.

"Kita akan masak apa?" tanya Kibum.

Leeteuk telah mempersiapkan hal ini. Dia lalu menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang harus dikerjakan. "Kau buatkan bekal untuk dirimu sendiri, serta buat sarapan. Aku akan buatkan bekal untuk diriku, appa, Shindong dan Beruang."

"Beruang?" kata Kibum kaget.

"Sudah tidak usah di perdulikan. Ayo mulai."

Dengan cekatan, mereka mulai pun menguasai dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kibum telah menyelesaikan sarapan. Dia lalu membantu Leeteuk membuat bekal untuk Shindong. 7:00AM sarapan dan bekal telah selesai. Appa, eomma dan Shindong telah bergabung untuk sarapan.

"Sarapan dan bekal kali ini special. Leeteuk dan Kibum yang membuatnya," kata eomma.

"Tumben sekali kalian," kata appa.

"Aku hanya membantu eonni mencoba resep barunya," kata Kibum.

"Bayarannya pasti mahal," tanya appa.

"Hanya bayaran biasa," jawab Leeteuk. _Sebenarnya sangat mahal_, batin Eeteuk.

"Aku sudah selesai. Shindong-a, ayo," kata Kibum.

Shindong turun dari kursinya. Begitu pula dengan Leeteuk. Mereka bertiga mengambil tas masing-masing.

"Oh, Leeteuk-a. Tasmu lebih besar dari biasanya?" tanya eomma.

"Iya, hari ini pelajarannya banyak," dalih Leeteuk.

"Kami pergi," kata Kibum membantu kakaknya yang sepertinya dalam kesulitan.

"Kami pergi," kata Leeteuk dan Shindong bersamaan.

"Hati-hati."

Mereka bertiga keluar rumah. Kibum dan Shindong masih sekolah di sekolah yang sama, sedangkan Leeteuk beda sekolah dengan mereka. Kibum dan Shindong belok kanan, sedangkan Leeteuk belok kiri.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju halte. Dia tidak mau lagi naik kereta. _Semoga aku tidak terlambat_, batinnya. Jarak dari rumahnya ke halte lebih dekat daripada stasiun. Tepat pada saat dia sampai, bus sudah datang. Leeteuk menaiki bus dan duduk di kursi paling belakang. Penumpang terakhir telah naik dan bus pun mulai bergerak.

.

**TBC**

.

**(Author corner: mianhae.. chap ini dikit banget..)**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA********, NO BASHING!**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, AGE FOR 13+ (REMAJA)**

**CAST: KANGTEUK COUPLE, 13+2 MEMBER**

Characters **(male)**:

- Kangin: main cast, HIDEN

- Donghae: Kangin's friend, Henry twins-older, HIDEN

- Eunhyuk: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Heechul: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Hangeng: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Siwon: Kangin's younger brother, Zhoumi twins-older

- Zhoumi: Kangin's younger brother, Siwon twins-younger

- Shindong: Leeteuk's younger borther

Characters **(female)**:

- Leeteuk: main cast, KRYHL-chapter 4

- Henry: Leeteuk's friend, Donghae twins-yongest, KRYHL

- Kyuhyun: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Ryeowook: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Yesung: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Kibum: Leeteuk's younger sister

- Sungmin: Kangin's older sister

**CHAPTER 4**

_._

_Day 2 - Kangin_

.

Kangin sedang memakirkan motornya ketika Eunhyuk datang.

"Tidak sabar menunggu hari ini?" kata Eunhyuk setelah melepas helmnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kangin seraya melepas sarung tangan.

Eunhyuk melepas jaketnya. "Eish. Leeteuk, Leeteuk," kata Euhyuk.

"Wae? Wae?" kata Heechul yang tiba-tiba datang dengan motornya.

"Kangin sedang menunggu hari ini akan datang," kata Eunhyuk merapikan seragamnya.

Heechul melepas helmnya dan langsung merapikan rambutnya di kaca spion motornya. "Kenapa memangnya?" kata Heechul seraya menyisir rambutnya.

"Nahh," kata Kangin tiba-tiba. "Heechul saja tidak tahu ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau pagi ini?" kata Kangin sambil menatap Eunhyuk aneh.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah parkiran mobil. Mereka bisa mendengar suara mobil biru Donghae dan Henry telah datang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hangeng datang menaiki motor. Hangeng segera melepas helmnya. Seperti Heechul, dia juga langsung merapikan rambutnya. Donghae dan Henry berjalan menuju parkiran motor.

"Ryeowook, Yesung dan Kyuhyun belum datang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kelihatannya?" jawab Kangin, Heechul dan Eunhyuk serempak.

Henry hendak marah pada saat Dongahe berbicara, "Itu dia mereka."

Mobil sedan putih memasuki area parkiran, disusul sedan hitam. Sedan putih dinaiki oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedan hitam. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, mereka bertiga turun dan langsung menghampiri yang lain.

"Sudah, ayo jalan," kata Donghae.

Mereka pun mengikuti saran Donghae dan mulai bergerak. Mereka keluar dari tempat parkir Café Diamante dan berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Mereka tidak mau membawa kendaraan mereka ke sekolah, itu berbahaya.

Kangin baru mengingat sesuatu. Karena kemarin malam dia langsung tidur jadi dia lupa mengirim nuna-nya e-mail. Dia memelankan jalannya dan merogoh kantong mencari HPnya. Setelah ketemu, dengan kasar dia membuka flip HPnya dan mulai mengetik: "_Nuna, kapan pulang..? Aku membutuhkanmu.."_ Setelah memencet tombol _send_, Kangin menutup flip HPnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong.

Mereka sedang berjalan dengan santai dan tiba-tiba Hangeng menunjuk sesuatu, "Itu Leeteuk," katanya polos.

Kangin langsung merespon Hangeng. Dia menerobos kerumunan teman-temannya. Dia melihat Leeteuk dari ujung jalan. Dia juga melihat Leeteuk membawa tas yang lebih besar dari kemarin. Melihat itu, Kangin tersenyum dan menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Kalian duluan," kata Kangin seraya berlalu.

"Tidak perlu kau beri tahu, kami sudah tahu," kata Heechul.

"Benar 'kan kataku. Kangin sedang menunggu hari ini," guman Eunhyuk.

"Bukankah setiap hari juga Kangin selalu menunggu Eeteuk," kata Yesung.

Kangin tidak lagi memperdulikan teman-temannya. Dia sudah dekat dengan Leeteuk sekarang. 4 tahun berlalu dan kebiasaan Leeteuk berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya tidak pernah berubah. Kangin mencuri kesempatan. Dia dengan sengaja dia berjalan kearah Leeteuk agar Leeteuk menabraknya. Benar saja, Leeteuk menabrak Kangin. Rasanya Kangin ingin melayang saking senangnya bisa tabrakan dengan Leeteuk.

"Ah, mian. Aku-" Leeteuk berhenti bicara ketika melihat siapa yang di tabraknya.

"Aish kau ini. Punya mata tidak?" kata Kangin iseng.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," protes Leeteuk.

"Mana bekalku? Kau sudah membuatkannya 'kan?" kata Kangin.

Leeteuk merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak makan siang. "Ambil saja kotaknya," kata Leeteuk seraya menyodorkan bungkusan makan siang.

Kangin menerimanya dengan senyum. "Wah, kau benar membuatkannya."

"Dengan begini, utangku lunas 'kan?" kata Leeteuk tidak mengubris Kangin.

"Kalau kau memberi tahuku alamat e-mailmu, maka utangmu benar-benar lunas," tawar Kangin.

"Benar, benar, benar lunas?" tanya Leeteuk takut akan dikerjai lagi.

"Tentu," jawab Kangin pasti.

Akhirnya Leeteuk memberikan Kangin alamat e-mailnya. Kangin senang bukan kepalang. Dia bisa saja terbang sekarang. Semudah itu mendapat e-mail Leeteuk. Dia tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Kyuhyun dan memamerkannya.

"Nah, OK. Ayo masuk," kata Kangin.

"Leeteuk-a!"

Kangin menoleh kearah suara. Dia tahu persis itu suara siapa.

Kyuhyun melewati Kangin dan menghampiri Leeteuk. "Leeteuk-a, ayo masuk," ajak Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tidak bergeming melihat Kyuhyun. _Tentu saja dia tidak langsung menerima ajakanmu, dia belum mengenalmu, babo_, batin Kangin.

"Aku Kyuhyun, yang mengirimmu e-mail kemarin malam," jelas Kyuhyun melihat Leeteuk kebingungan.

_Cih, mulai lagi dia. Aku sudah dapat alamat e-mailnya. Tidak usah pamer lagi,_ pikir Kangin kesal.

"Ah. Maaf aku tidak mengenalimu," kata Leeteuk sambil sedikit membungkuk.

_Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kyuhyun yang salah_, omel Kangin dalam hati.

"Tidak apa. Wajar 'kan. Ayo masuk," kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul lengan Leeteuk, "Sebentar lagi bel."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Kangin. Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kangin sambil mengejeknya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aish anak itu!" Kangin tidak punya kata-kata untuk memaki Kyuhyun. Dia hanya bisa menarik nafasnya.

"Wah, sepertinya Kyuhyun akan menjadi penghambat besar dalam hidupmu," kata Heechul yang entah mucul dari mana.

"Henry juga. Dia masih dendam denganmu," tambah Donghae yang juga muncul entah dari mana.

"Terimakasih atas dukungannya," kata Kangin sinis.

"Ya! Jangan seperti itu. Kami benar-benar tulus mendukungmu," kata Hangeng.

"Lihat ini. Wahh, Leeteuk membuatkanmu bekal," tambah Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat tangan Kangin yang memegang bekal.

"Jangan sentuh!" kata Kangin kasar.

"Sepertinya ada kemajuan," kata Donghae.

"Apanya yang kemajuan. Ini hanya utang yang harus dibayar atas kejadian kemarin pagi. Sekarang aku harus memikirkan bagaimana agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan dia."

"Sudahlah. Hal itu pikirkan saja seiring dengan berjalannya waktu," goda Heechul.

"Aish kau! Minta di hajar ya?"

"Geumanhae (berhentilah). Ayo masuk," kata Donghae sambil menarik Kangin.

Mereka berlima berjalan santai melewati gerbang yang sudah setengah tertutup.

_._

_Istirahat siang, Leeteuk_

.

Leeteuk sedang makan siang bersama teman barunya. KRYH, begitu mereka menyebut diri mereka. Ternyata KRYH telah berteman sejak mereka masih umur 4 tahun. Tidak heran mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memasukkan Leeteuk juga?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ide bagus," kata yang lain mengiyakan.

"Tapi, aku baru saja mengenal kalian," kata Leeteuk malu-malu.

"Tidak apa. Mau ya?" tanya Yesung.

"KRYHL. Terdengar bagus," kata Henry.

Leeteuk senang sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Teman-teman SMAnya tidak seperti teman-teman SD atau pun SMPnya. Mereka mampu menerima dirinya apa adanya. Leeteuk benar-benar memulai semua dari nol.

"Hari ini, kita harus hangout, apa pun yang terjadi," kata Kyuhyun.

"Benar. Kami akan mengajakmu ke café langganan kami," tambah Yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau ke mall dulu, setelah itu baru kita ke Diamante?" tawar Ryeowook.

"Eish, jarak dari mall ke Diamante jauh," bantah Henry.

Leeteuk hanya mendengarkan mereka berempat berdebat mau kemana mereka sepulang sekolah. Dia mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum. _Inilah kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya_, pikirnya.

.

_Istirahat siang, Kangin_

.

Kangin membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya. Sedari tadi, dia tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat istirahat siang. Sekarang kesampean juga. Bekal makan siang yang diberikan Leeteuk sederhana: nasi goreng kimchi, gurita sosis dan telur gulung manis. Tapi hal ini sudah membuat Kangin kegirangan. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memotret bekal makan siangnya. Setelah itu, dia mulai makan.

"Enak?" tanya Donghae yang makan di depannya. Heechul, Hangeng dan Eunhyuk sedang membeli makan diluar.

"Sangat," kata Kangin tidak jelas karena sedang menguyah. Dia menyuap lagi.

"Wah, masakan khas Leeteuk. Telur gulung manis. Kau juga suka itu 'kan? Aish, makannya pelan-pelan saja."

Kangin tidak memperdulikan Donghae. Dia sangat senang. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaan Kangin sekarang. Dia berharap Leeteuk mau membuatkannya bekal setiap hari.

"Cepat habiskan. Nanti mereka datang," kata Donghae sambil menyuap.

Kangin tidak tahan. Dia mengubris Donghae. "Ya! Kau ini. Tadi bilang makan perlahan, sekarang bilang makan yang cepat. Apa maumu?"

Donghae tertawa kecil melihat Kangin. Dia seperti anak kecil yang di beri permen. Memang Leeteuk dapat merubah kepribadian bocah beruang ini.

_._

_Pulang sekolah, Leeteuk_

.

Leeteuk sangat semangat hari ini. Dia akan hangout perdana dengan KRYH. Hari ini mereka akan pergi ke Café Diamante, café langganan mereka untuk merayakan masuknya Leeteuk ke grup mereka.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yesung.

"Siap apa? Memangnya kita mau apa?" kata Ryeowook.

"Cafénya jauh?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ah, kau akan tahu," kata Henry penuh mistery.

Mereka berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Sambil jalan, mereka bercanda dan tertawa. Leeteuk mulai mengikuti candaan mereka dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka masuk ke sebuah café yang sangt mewah. Café mewah itu tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada café semewah itu di lingkungan sekolahnya. Leeteuk merasa dia tidak akan sanggup membayar makanan dan minuman disana. Dia pun berhenti mendadak.

"Leeteuk-a, kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak banyak uang untuk makan disana," kata Leeteuk.

Mereka tertawa.

"Tenang saja. Karena ini pesta penyambutanmu, jadi kami yang harus membayarnya 'kan?" kata Ryeowook seraya merangkul Leeteuk.

"Hajiman (tapi)-"

"Sudah tidak apa. Jangan sungkan. Kita 'kan teman," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengandeng tangan Leeteuk.

"Pokoknya kami tidak suka kalau punya teman yang sungkan," kata Yesung yang juga mengandeng Leeteuk.

Leeteuk jadi ingat pengalaman dia waktu dulu. Padahal dia sudah memutuskan untuk berubah. "Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Leeteuk yakin. "Gaja (ayo pergi)."

Mereka berlima berjalan bersama masuk ke Café Diamante.

.

_Malam hari, kamar tidur, Kangin_

.

Kangin sedang bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya ketika HPnya bergetar. Kangin dengan malas mengambil HPnya. Dia melihat layar di HPnya bertuliskan "Nuna *love* **(fanfic ngak bisa pake tanda love yang "lebih kecil", jadinya cuma angka 3 yang kebaca)**". Kangin segera tengkurap. Dia cepat-cepat membuka flip HPnya. Dia membaca e-mail dari Sungmin. "_Kau butuh bantuan apa memangnya? :/_"

Kangin segera menekan tombol "Reply". _"Aku mau nuna pulang T_T"_

Sungmin segera membalas e-mailnya. "_Aku juga mau istiharat dan belanja *argh_

_Kau harus coba jadi direktur perusahaan, Kangin-a_"

Kangin:_ "Masih lama sampai waktu itu.. Nuna, aku sudah bertemu dengan Leeteuk.. Tapi dia tidak mengenaliku dan aku tidak tahu harus gimana agar dia ingat aku.. *uaahhh"_

Sungmin: _"*tertawa keras_

_Aduh kau ini, hal sepele begitu saja pakai ditanyakan_

_Bilang saja ke Leeteuk kau Kangin_

_Masalah beres"_

Kangin: _"Nuna..! Aku ingin dia mengenaliku tanpa aku bilang padanya.. Itu akan membuktikan kalau dia suka aku.. -_-"_

Sungmin: _"Sejak kapan Leeteuk suka padamu? -_-"_

Kangin: _"Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya waktu itu.."_

Sungmin:_ "Araseo_

_Kau sudah melakukan apa saja?"_

Kangin menceritakan dari awal dia bertemu Leeteuk sampai hari ini.

Sungmin membalas, _"Teruslah seperti itu_

_Usahakan agar kau terus berkomunikasi dengannya_

_Tambahkan juga kebiasaan-kebiasaanmu yang lalu agar dia ingat padamu"_

Kangin manggut-manggut membaca e-mail Sungmin. _"Araseo.. Nuna istiharat yang banyak.. Saranghae *love*__ ^_^"_

Sungmin: "Sarangahe_ :* ^_^"_

"Hyeong sibuk tidak?" tanya Siwon.

"Neo-ketuk dulu baru masuk!" kata Kangin marah. "Ani. Mau apa kalian?" tanya Kangin sedikit merendahkan nada suaranya ketika melihat kedua dongsaeng kembarnya membawa buku.

"Aku sudah ketuk, tapi tidak ada jawaban," kata Zhoumi.

"Araseo araseo," kata Kangin sambil menutup HPnya dan melemparnya ke samping tempat tidur.

Melihat itu, Siwon dan Zhoumi dengan senang langsung mendekati Kangin. Mereka duduk di lantai dekat tempat tidur Kangin. Kangin turun dari ranjangnya dan mulai mengajari kedua dongsaeng kembarnya.

_._

_Malam hari, Leeteuk_

.

Leeteuk, Kibum dan Shindong sedang kumpul di kamar Shindong. Kibum sedang mengajari Shindong matematika, sedangkan Leeteuk tiduran di ranjang Shindong sambil memainkan HPnya. Dia sedang mengupload foto-foto tadi siang bersama KRYH ke blognya. _"KRYHL"_ tulisnya pada kolom judul foto. _"Foto-fotoku tadi siang bersama KRYHL. Sekarang aku punya teman baru yang sangat baik. Kami akan menjadi teman baik. ^_^"_ tulisnya pada kolom deskripsi. Leeteuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia senang dengan kehidupan barunya di SMA.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Kibum.

"Ani," kata Leeteuk sambil menutup slide ponselnya. "Bagaimana PRnya?"

"PRku atau PR Shindong?" balas Kibum. "Aku belum punya tugas atau PR. Sedangkan PR Shindong sudah," tambah Kibum ketika melihat Leeteuk akan berkomentar.

Shindong sedang merapikan buku pelajaran untuk besok.

"Sudah malam. Ayo tidur," ajak Kibum ke Shindong.

Leeteuk segera turun dari ranjang dan mengendong Shindong ke atas ranjang. Kibum menyelimuti Shindong.

"Tidur yang nyenyak," kata Kibum.

"Selamat tidur, Shindong," kata Leeteuk.

"Selamat tidur, Leeteuk-nuna. Selamat tidur, Kibum-nuna."

Leeteuk dan Kibum keluar dari kamar Shindong. Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Leeteuk segera merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Dia menarik selimutnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Malam itu, Leeteuk memimpikan Kangin, seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**(Athour corner: hai hai semua.. chap ini masih kependekan ya..? mianhae, mau gimana lagi.. ini uda author bikin dari dulu, author cuma post2 doang.. kalo author tambahain ceritanya, semua-muanya bakal jadi berantakan.. special thanks buat yang review: Veeclouds (jawab: iya kependekan T_T KangTeuk moment nya ngk ada dong, kan ceritanya Leeteuknya belum inget sama Kangin.. gomawo :D) Angelika Park (jawab: iya ngak ada, soalnya kan Leeteuk belum inget Kangin.. gomawo :D)  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**WARNING: JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA********, NO BASHING!**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, AGE FOR 13+ (REMAJA)**

**CAST: KANGTEUK COUPLE, 13+2 MEMBER**

Characters **(male)**:

- Kangin: main cast, HIDEN

- Donghae: Kangin's friend, Henry twins-older, HIDEN

- Eunhyuk: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Heechul: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Hangeng: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Siwon: Kangin's younger brother, Zhoumi twins-older

- Zhoumi: Kangin's younger brother, Siwon twins-younger

- Shindong: Leeteuk's younger borther

Characters **(female)**:

- Leeteuk: main cast, KRYHL-chapter 4

- Henry: Leeteuk's friend, Donghae twins-yongest, KRYHL

- Kyuhyun: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Ryeowook: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Yesung: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Kibum: Leeteuk's younger sister

- Sungmin: Kangin's older sister

**CHAPTER 5**

_._

_Day 3 - Kelas, pelajaran pertama, Kangin_

.

Kangin kesal tidak bertemu Leeteuk pagi ini. Di tambah, dia hampir saja terlambat. Di tambah lagi pelajaran pagi itu sangat tidak membangun mood Kangin untuk belajar. Dia bersandar dikursinya dan memandang keluar jendela. Setelah bosan karena tidak ada apa-apa, dia mulai memperhatikan teman-temannya, mulai dari Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Hangeng. Mereka berempat tampak memperhatikan guru, tapi entah dengan pikiran mereka. Kangin memperhatikan seonsaengnim lagi. Tapi tidak ada niat untuk belajar. Dia memperhatikan seonsaengnim agar tidak ditegur. _Ngomong apa 'sih guru itu?_ tanya Kangin dalam pikirannya. Sejarah Korea memang pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Kangin melihat jam tangannya. Pelajaran baru berjalan 15 menit. _Lama sekali!_ keluh Kangin.

"Ya, Kim Kangin **(maap jika ada yang tidak suka dengan penyebutan namanya)**! Berhenti grasak-grusuk dan perhatikan pelajaran!" tegur seonsaengnim.

"Ne," kata Kangin pelan.

"Jelaskan apa yang sudah tadi sudah dijelaskan," kata seonsaengnim.

Kangin mulai menyusun kata-kata. Lalu dia menjelaskan berdasarkan kata-kata yang tadi sempat dia tangkap sedikit.

Seonsaengnim manggut-manggut. "Jangan grasak-grusuk. Itu mengganggu, arasseo?"

"Ne," kata Kangin nurut. _Aman._

Kangin terdiam selama sisa pelajaran dan memperhatikan seonsaengnim. Pelajaran akhirnya berakhir. Kangin merdeka.

"Oh ya anak-anak. Berhubung Shin Seonsaengnim berhalangan hadir pada mata pelajaran olahraga kalian, maka pelajaran olahraga kalian akan di gabung dengan kelas 1-E. Jadi sekarang kalian ganti baju dan siap-siap untuk pelajaran olahraga."

Kelas langsung ribut. Mereka tidak suka jika ada penggabungan kelas. Tapi mau tidak mau mereka siap-siap dan keluar kelas dengan malas satu per satu menuju ruang ganti.

"Jamkkanman. Bukannya itu kelasnya Henry?" kata Donghae.

Kangin langsung menatap Donghae.

"Jadi artinya…" kata Eunhyuk sambil secara pelan-pelan melihat kearah Kangin.

Heechul, Hangeng dan Donghae pun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Eunhyuk. Kangin sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"Ayo kita olahraga," kata Kangin sambil tersenyum.

.

_Lapangan olahraga, author_

.

KRYHL sedang melakukan pemanasan kecil. Kelas 1-E telah berkumpul semua. Mereka sedang heran mengapa Shin Seonsaengnim tidak juga memulai pelajarannya.

"Seonsaengnim, kenapa tidak mulai?" tanya ketua kelas.

"Kita sedang menunggu kelas 1-F," jawab seonsaengnin.

"Heee?" kata seisi kelas.

KRYHL pun menghentikan pemanasan mereka dan melihat seonsaengnim.

"Mian. Seonsaeng lupa memberi tahu kalian. Jam ke tujuh Seonsaeng tidak bisa mengajar kelas 1-F, jadi maka itu kelas kalian Seonsaeng gabung. Mianhae mianhae. Sudah jangan begitu. Ambillah sisi positifnya. Kalian bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan kelas lain. Yang punya pacar 'kan kalian bisa olahraga berdua."

"Bagaimana yang tidak punya pacar dari kelas itu?" protes salah satu anak.

"Bagaimana juga yang punya musuh di kelas itu?" tambah anak lain.

Lapangan yang bergema itu menjadi rusuh. Mereka paling tidak suka ada penggabungan kelas.

"Diamlah! Seonsaengnim, kenapa kelasnya harus digabung?" tanya ketua kelas.

"Hari ini, kelas 1-E dan 1-F, Seonsaengnim akan memberikan materi baru untuk ujian. Jika 1-F tidak dapat hari ini, maka tidak akan terkejar."

Lapangan rusuh lagi.

KRYH gelisah. Mereka akan olahraga bareng dengan HIDEN. Leeteuk tampak tenang, tidak tahu Kangin sedang kegirangan di ruang ganti. KRYH agak menjauh dari Leeteuk.

"Haruskah kita memberi kesempatan pada Kangin?" tanya Yesung.

"Haruskah?" tanya balik Henry.

"Berikan saja," usul Ryeowook.

"Berikan," tambah Kyuhyun.

"Oppa bilang Kangin uring-uringan memikirkan Leeteuk. Aku jadi berpikir, kalau dia tidak bisa mendekati Leeteuk, maka dia akan menggangu kita terus," kata Henry.

"Ah, kau benar," kata Kyuhyun. "Yasudah berikan saja."

KRYH sepakat memberikan Kangin kesempatan untuk mendekati Leeteuk. Mereka lalu kembali ke posisi semula mereka.

"Nah, itu mereka datang," kata Seonsaengnim. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Nanti waktunya tidak cukup," teriak Seonsaengnim sedikit marah.

"Kenapa juga harus menggabungkan kelas?" balas salah satu anak.

Anak-anak lain mengiyakan perkataan anak itu. Beberapa murid 1-F sudah masuk ke lapangan dan beberapa dari mereka enggan masuk lapangan indoor itu.

"Karena hari ini ada meteri baru untuk ujian. Dan Seonsaeng tidak bisa mengajar pada jam pelajaran kalian. Kalau tidak hari ini, kalian tidak akan dapat materi baru. Mau kalian seperti itu?"

1-F mengeluh. Perubahan sikap Seonsaengnim langsung terlihat. 1-F memang perlu sedikit kekerasan.

"Sudahlah. Apa 'sih salahnya? Hanya kali ini saja 'kan? Seonsaengnim juga punya alasan yang kuat untuk menggabungkan kelas," kata Kangin maju ke depan.

Leeteuk setengah mati kagetnya ketika melihat Kangin. Awalnya dia biasa saja karena penggabungan kelas ini. Tapi dia jadi sangsi begitu melihat Kangin. **(disini Leeteuk belum tahu kalo Kangin itu Kangin, tapi karena ini dari sudut pandang author jadi author pake nama "Kangin", ntar kalo dari sudut pandang Leeteuk author ngak pakein nama "Kangin" lagi)**

"Apa kalian mau dapat nilai 0? Aku 'sih tidak," tambah Donghae yang juga maju kesebelah Kangin.

"Kalau kalian mau dapat nilai 0, sana keluar. Tidak usah ikut pelajaran," tambah Eunhyuk mengikuti Donghae dan Kangin.

"Cepat keluar sebelum kalian menyesal nanti," kata Heechul mengikuti ketiga temannya.

"Hee, tidak ada yang keluar nih? Yakin kalian mau disini?" kata Hangeng menyusul keempat temannnya.

1-E terpana melihat HIDEN **(sekali lagi, karena ini sudut pandang author jadi author pake nama ini, aslinya dalam cerita mereka (1-E) ngak tahu siapa itu mereka)**. Mereka berlima memang punya aura yang berbeda dan berkarisma. Mereka dapat menenangkan 1-F tanpa ada yang memprotes mereka.

"1-E, jeosonghamida kami terlambat. Maaf sudah menunggu lama," kata Kangin sambil sedikit menundukan kepala.

Teman-temannya juga mengikuti. "Joesonghamida."

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo minta maaf juga," kata Heechul.

"Joesonghamida," kata 1-F mengikuti HIDEN.

"Gwenchanha," kata Henry juga sedikit menundukkan kepala.

KRY mengikuti. Leeteuk mau tidak mau mengikuti. Dia ingin terlihat kompak sebagai KRYHL. Lalu 1-E juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hari ini mohon kerjasamanya," tambah Leeteuk sambil sedikit menundukkan badan. KRYH mengikuti. Mereka tersenyum kecil melihat Leeteuk dapat membawa suasana.

1-E menundukkan badan mengikuti KRYHL. "Mohon bantuannya."

1-F membalas juga. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Bukankah suasanannya menjadi lebih baik? Nah, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya," kata Shin Seosangnim senang.

1-F masuk ke lapangan. Mereka berdiri di sebelah 1-E.

HIDEN mengambil tempat di sebelah KRYHL. KRYH memberi kode kepada HIDEN kalau mereka akan memberikan Kangin kesempatan. Kangin senangnya bukan kepalang. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Dia sudah membuka kesempatan bagus juga.

"Kalian boleh duduk. Sekarang kita akan belajar basket. Basket ini memang kelihatannya mudah, tapi sebenarnya susah. Banyak juga orang yang memainkan basket tanpa gerakan yang benar. Siapa yang mau mempraktekannya? Tidak perlu yang benar. Kita akan menalisisnya."

Beberapa anak dari kelas 1-E dan 1-F maju.

"Kalian mainlah. Sisanya perhatikan dengan baik, apa yang salah dan apa yang benar."

Anak-anak itu main basket seperti biasanya. Sisanya memperhatikan dengan seksama. Kecuali Kangin yang sedang memikirkan cara agar dia bisa mendekati Leeteuk.

"Berhenti. Apa yang salah dan bagaimana yang seharusnya?"

Kangin langsung mengambil kesempatan. Dia secepat kilat mengangkat tangannya.

"Coba jelaskan," kata Seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk Kangin.

Dia lalu menjelaskan apa yang salah dan apa yang benar.

"Bagus bagus. Coba kau dan beberapa lainnya coba praktekan yang benar. Kalian boleh kembali ketempat kalian."

HIDEN maju. Lima anak lainnya juga maju dari kedua kelas.

Kangin sedikit melirik Leeteuk. Dia melihat gadis itu sedang serius memperhatikan. Kangin juga serius mempraktekan basketnya. 5 on 5 dimulai. HIDEN tampak sangat piawai memainkan olahraga yang satu ini. Mereka dapat mengontrol bola dengan baik sambil memamerkan sedikit trik. Murid-murid dari kedua kelas terpana, begitu pula Seonsangnim. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul dan Hangeng memberikan Kangin kesempatan dengan selalu mengoper bola ke Kangin. Leeteuk mengakui dia sedikit terpana melihat Kangin. Ternyata dia boleh juga.

"Berhenti. Bagus sekali. Nah, sekarang kalian bentuk team yang terdiri dari 5 orang. Setelah itu kalian 5 on 5. Kita akan menanalisa permaninan kalian. Palli palli."

Murid-murid dari kedua kelas berdiri dan mulai membentuk team.

"Yang tidak dapat team, kalian gabung dulu. Nanti dari team lain akan membantu kalian jika giliran kalian maju nanti."

Murid-murid sudah berkumpul sesuai dengan teamnya.

"Nah, sekarang perwakilan dari masing-masing team maju kedepan. Kita akan mengundi siapa lawan siapa."

"Siapa yang akan maju?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kita undi saja," usul Leeteuk.

KRYHL mengundi siapa yang akan mewakili team mereka. HIDEN sedang menunggu KRYHL siapa yang akan maju.

Leeteuk yang mengusulkan pengundian, dia yang maju mewakili KRHYL. Dia kalah suit. Leeteuk melihat teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Kalian yakin tidak ingin bertukar tempat?" tanya Leeteuk.

KRYH menggeleng.

"Palli palli," kata Seonsaengnim.

"Sudah sana. Hanya mewakili untuk mengundi saja," kata Ryeowook.

"Kami akan mendukungmu dari sini," kata Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk maju kedepan. Melihat itu, Kangin segera maju juga. Perwakilan dari setiap team telah maju. Mereka lalu mengundi. Kangin berusaha agar dia dan Leeteuk tidak main bareng. Leeteuk juga melakukan hal sama. Hasilnya, mereka tidak 5 on 5 bersama.

"Team pertama ayo maju dan lakukan 5 on 5. Sisanya boleh kembali ketempat kalian. Perhatikan baik-baik. Seonsaeng akan menerangkannya melalui permainan mereka. Team kedua dan seterusnya sudah harus bisa mempraktekan cara bermain basket yang benar. Yang tadi mewakili team adalah kapten team," jelas Seonsaengnim.

_Sudah kuduga,_ pikir Leeteuk sambil melihat teman-temannya. Dia dan perwakilan dari masing-masing team kembali ketempat mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa jadi kapten. Aku tidak pintar main basket," keluh Leeteuk ketika sudah dekat dengan teman-temannya.

"Gwenchanha. Kita 'kan disini belajar. Nanti juga Seonsaengnim akan mengajarimu," kata Yesung.

"Lawan kita sepertinya cukup berat," kata Ryeowook.

Mereka berlima melihat lawan mereka. Lawan mereka adalah anak dari 1-F. Mereka terlihat cukup mahir. Terbukti dari cara mereka melakukan pemanasan. Sebenarnya, KRYH juga pandai dalam basket. Tapi mereka tidak mengatakannya pada Leeteuk.

"Mereka melihat kesini," kata Kyuhyun.

Team lawan mereka sekilas melihat KRYHL.

"Peduli apa?" kata Henry cuek.

"Coba saja kalau mereka berani macam-macam," kata Yesung dengan nada mengancam.

"Mereka sepertinya tidak suka pada kita," kata Leeteuk sedikit takut. Dia melihat team lawan berbisik-bisik sambil melihat mereka.

"Apa salah kita? Kita 'kan baru pertama kali bertemu disini," protes Ryeowook.

"Kita maju urutan ketiga 'kan?" tanya Henry ke Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Kalau mereka berani macam-macam, kita hajar saja," kata Henry memberi kode.

"Sudah kau tenang saja, Leeteuk-a. Sekarang yang terpenting perhatikan Seonsaengnim. Mereka serahkan saja pada kami," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalian bisa bermain-"

"Ne," jawab Ryeowook sebelum Leeteuk menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

KRYHL lalu tidak memperdulikan team lawan dan focus pada apa yang sedang dijelaskan Seonsaengnim. Sementara itu, HIDEN sedang menatap sinis lawan KRYHL. Mereka terus saja bisik-bisik sambil menatap KRYHL.

"Mereka itu," kata Eunhyuk geram.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada KRYHL," kata Hangeng marah.

Kangin meledak melihat team lawan KRYHL menunjuk-nunjuk Leeteuk. Tapi Donghae dan Heechul memegang kedua bahu Kangin supaya Kangin mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kangin-a, jangan sampai kau terpancing emosi," kata Heechul.

"Kalau kau meledak sekarang, imagemu di mata Leeteuk akan turun. Apa yang kau sudah lakukan tadi akan menjadi sia-sia," kata Donghae.

Kangin menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Dia dari tadi menahan nafasnya karena marah. Dia memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Donghae. Dia akan bersabar demi imagenya.

"KRYHL menuju kesini," kata Eunhyuk.

Mereka berempat melihat kearah yang dilihat Eunhyuk. KRYHL agak mendekat ke posisi mereka. Kangin melihat team lawan KRYHL. Mereka sudah tidak lagi melihat KRYHL. Tapi mereka masih bisik-bisik merencanakan sesuatu. HIDEN mengerti sekarang kenapa KRYHL mendekati mereka. KRYHL mendekati pahlawan kelas agar tidak dibicarakan lagi.

"Kesempatan," bisik Donghae pelan tepat di telinga Kangin.

Kemarahan Kangin hilang sepernuhnya ketika Donghae mengatakan itu. Dia sempat lupa dengan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Leeteuk. KRYH memberi kode ke HIDEN di belakang Leeteuk. HIDEN langsung meresponnya. Mereka mendekati KRYHL.

Leeteuk yang sedang serius memperhatikan Seonsaengnim merasa ada aura yang sangat dia kenal disampingnya. Dia menengok kerah tersebut. Setengah mati kagetnya Leeteuk ketika melihat Kangin disebelahnya. Sejenak Leeteuk berpikir orang itu adalah cinta pertamanya waktu dia masih kecil. Mereka berdua memiliki aura yang sama dan Leeteuk baru menyadarinya.

"Mwo?" tanya Kangin.

"Kau yang apa? Tiba-tiba berdiri disebelahku," protes Leeteuk.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku berdiri disebelahmu? Tidak ada larangan 'kan?" kata Kangin iseng.

"Ah! Aku tidak lihat itu. Padahal aku paling tidak bisa dengan gerakan itu," kata Leeteuk. Dia lalu melemparkan tatapan menyalahkan kepada Kangin.

"Gerakan yang mana? Aku bisa menjelaskannya," tawar Kangin tidak ingin membuang kesempatan.

"Yang itu!" kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk anak yang sedang melakukan _lay-up_.

"Aish, itu mah sangat gampang. Nih, perhatikan baik-baik." Kangin lalu mempraktekan cara _lay-up_. "Mengerti tidak?"

"Sekali lagi dan pelan-pelan," kata Leeteuk membuang gengsinya. Dia tidak ingin malu di depan 2 kelas karena tidak bisa _lay-up_. Karena kebetulan Si Beruang ini sangat jago bermain basket dan mau mengajarinya, Leeteuk tidak membuang kesempatan.

Kangin menjelaskannya sekali lagi. Dia sangat senang dapat berbicara normal dengan Leeteuk. "Sudah mengerti belum?"

Leeteuk mempraktekan _lay-up_. "Seperti ini?"

"Bukan. Kakimu harusnya tidak seperti itu. Coba lagi," kata Kangin.

Leeteuk mempraktekannya sekali lagi tapi di tengah jalan, dia ditahan Kangin.

"Stop. Tahan posisimu. Nah, kakimu yang ini salah. Harusnya seperti ini," kata Kangin sambil ikut mempraktekannya.

Leeteuk membetulkan posisi kakinya sesuai saran Kangin. "Begini?" kata Leeteuk. Tanpa sadar dia mengunakan bahasa informal.

Kangin yang menyadarinya kegirangan bukan kepalang. Tapi dia berusaha mengontrolnya. "Benar seperti itu," kata Kangin tidak tahan dan dia pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Gerakannya salah?" kata Leeteuk masih dalam bahasa informal.

Kangin tersenyum lagi. "Ani. Itu sudah benar."

"Bohong. Kau membohongiku 'kan?"

"Ani. Kata siapa aku membohongimu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku tidak tertawa," kata Kangin.

"Wae?" desak Leeteuk penasaran.

"Aku hanya tersenyum karena aku tidak berubah," kata Kangin serius.

Leeteuk tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Kangin.

"Neo, jangan sampai dikalahkan oleh mereka," kata Kangin sambil menunjuk team lawan Leeteuk. Dia sengaja melakukannya untuk mengahlikan pembicaraan.

Leeteuk teralihkan. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kalah. Maka itu ajari aku lagi."

Kangin tersenyum lagi. Tingkat kesenangannya tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. "Mana lagi yang kau tidak bisa?"

Leeteuk mengeluarkan semua pertanyaannya. Dia juga membuang jauh-jauh gensinya. Emosinya terpancing ketika melihat team lawan mereka bisik-bisik sambil melirik-lirik teamnya. Dia bertekad untuk membalas team lawannya.

"Dunia terasa milik mereka berdua," kata Hangeng.

"Kau benar," kata Heechul.

"Kangin sama sekali tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan," komentar Henry.

"Leeteuk memberi respon yang baik pada Kangin," tambah Yesung.

"Kangin harus bayar mahal," kata Kyuhyun.

"Anak-anak itu sepertinya harus diberi pelajaran," kata Euhyuk sambil melihat kearah team lawan KRYHE.

"Masalah itu, serahkan saja pada kami," kata Ryeowook.

"Jangan sampai kalah," tambah Dongahe.

KRYH mengangguk.

"Oke! Sekarang team 3 ayo maju," kata Seonsaengnim.

"Hwaiting," kata Kangin ke Leeteuk dengan gaya yang biasa dia tunjukan waktu masih kecil.

"Ne," kata Leeteuk semangat. Dia tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Leeteuk-a, ayo kita habisi mereka," kata Ryeowook.

HIDEN memberi kode "hwaiting" pada KRYH. Leeteuk yang tidak tahu, maju ke tengah lapangan dengan pasti. Dia mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang sudah di jelaskan Beruang kepadanya.

"Baiklah, kapten maju untuk _jumping ball_. Kalian mainlah terus sampai ada pluit tanda stop. Untuk per individu, yang benar akan mendapat nilai tambah, dan yang salah tidak akan mendapat nilai tambahan untuk ujian nanti. Untuk team, siapa yang menang akan mendapat nilai plus-plus. Siap? Prittt~" Seonsaengnim meniup peluitnya. 5 on 5 dimulai.

Leeteuk sebagai kapten team punya trik sendiri untuk melakukan _jumping ball_ agar bola itu milik team mereka. Trik itu baru saja dipelajarinya dari Beruang. Bola milik KRYHL. Dengan cekatan, Ryeowook segera mengambil bola. Dia dan Yesung berkerjasama, maju dengan cepat ke arena team lawan dan Yesung dengan trik indahnya mencetak angka. Murid-murid dari kedua kelas terpana melihatnya. Pertandingan baru saja berjalan kurang dari 30 detik dan sudah ada angka yang tercetak. Seonsaengnim membunyikan peluit tanda sah. 1-E bertepuk tangan melihat aksi KRYHL.

KRYHL ber high-five satu sama lain. Team lawan menatap berang mereka. Bola masih milik KRYHL. Saat mengiring bola, Kyuhyun di kepung oleh tiga orang sekaligus. Dia melihat Leeteuk kosong dan dengan lincahnya melewati ketiga lawannya, mengoper bola ke Leeteuk. Leeteuk dengan cekatan menerima bola. Dia, Henry dan Kyuhyun berkerjasama, saling mengoper bola, dengan cepat menerobos pertahanan lawan dan dengan trik _lay-up_ keren dari Beruang, Leeteuk mencetak angka. Seonsangnim membunyikan peluit tanda sah. 1-E kembali rusuh. Mereka _standing applause_ sambil menyoraki KRYHL.

KRYHL ber high-five lagi. Mereka semakin yakin dengan jalannya pertandingan. KRYHL terus menerus mencetak angka selama pertandingan. 1-E merasa yakin sekarang setelah 2 giliran mereka dikalahkan telak oleh 1-F. Seonsaengnim meniup peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir. Hasil akhir KRYHL 40 point **(dibagi 2 karena basket itungannya 2 point sekali masuk, jadi 20 kali masukin bola ke ring)** dan team lawan 10 point. 1-E sangat senang dan rusuh. Sedangkan 1-F hanya terdiam melihat kehebatan KRYHL. Diam-diam, HIDEN bersorak bersama dengan murid-murid 1-E.

KRYHL kembali ketempat mereka. Mereka disambut dengan high-five meriah dari kelasnya. Saat Leeteuk sibuk ber-high-five dengan kelas, KRYH ber high-five dengan HIDEN.

Leeteuk melihat Kangin dan menghampirinya. "Bagaimana permainanku? Bagus 'kan?"

"Tidak akan sebagus itu jika aku tidak mengajarimu," kata Kangin.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Gomawo."

Kangin terpaku mendengar perkataan Leeteuk barusan.

"Giliran keempat, ayo maju," kata Seonsaengnim.

"Hwaiting," kata Leeteuk. Dia juga melakukan gaya yang sama ketika dia masih kecil.

Kangin makin terpaku di tempatnya. Dunia seakan berputar.

"Ayo," kata Donghae sambil menarik Kangin. Eunhyuk pun ikut membantu.

"Kembali ke indramu atau kita akan kalah," bisik Hangeng.

Kangin mengangguk-angguk. Dia berusaha mengendalikan perasannya. Lawan HIDEN adalah murid dari 1-F juga. Tapi meski begitu mereka tidak akan sungkan. Lawan mereka pun tampaknya kuat. Kangin telah sepenuhnya kembali ke indranya. Dia melirik Leeteuk sedikit. Gadis itu tengah memperhatikannya. Kangin sebagai kapten team maju untuk _jumping ball_.

"Baiklah, kapten maju untuk _jumping ball_. Mainlah sampai pluit panjang bertiup. Untuk per individu, yang benar akan mendapat nilai tambah, dan yang salah tidak akan mendapat nilai tambahan untuk ujian nanti. Untuk team, siapa yang menang akan mendapat nilai plus-plus. Siap? Prittt~" Seonsaengnim meniup peluitnya. 5 on 5 giliran 4 dimulai.

Permainan mereka lebih cepat dari permainan KRYHL. Dalam sekejap mata, HIDEN telah mencetak angka. 1-E dan 1-F sangat tekejut. Leeteuk terpana melihatnya. Permainan berlangsung begitu cepat. HIDEN terus mencetak angka. Mereka terus mendesak team lawan untuk _pace_. Lapangan menjadi hening. Meski mereka sekelas, tapi kedua team itu tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Seonsaengnim meniup peluit pelanggaran. Tenyata team lawan sengaja membuat Kangin terjatuh dan luka di sikutnya. Heechul langsung saja membuat keadaan semakin panas. Dia mendorong orang yang membuat Kangin terluka hingga jatuh juga. Murid itu tidak terima. Dia segera berdiri dan balik mendorong Heechul. Tentu saja HIDEN tidak ingin kalah dan terjadilah saling dorong.

"Kalian mau apa, hah? Ini 'kan hanya pertandingan kecil. Kenapa harus seperti itu?" bentak Heechul.

"Kita 'kan teman sekelas. Kenapa mengganggap kami musuh sungguhan?" balas murid yang mendorong Kangin.

"Geumanhae!" teriak Kangin di antara keributan. Setelah keributan mereda, "Aku tidak apa," kata Kangin. Dia berdiri.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seonsaengnim.

"Tentu saja," kata Kangin sambil melempar pandangan sinis ke team lawan. "Let's do that," kata Kangin kepada teman-temannya.

Murid-murid yang lain hening mendengar perkataan Kangin. HIDEN menyetujui Kangin.

"Oke, siap? Pritttt~" Seonsaengnim meniup peluit.

Tempo pertandingan berjalan 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya. _Pace_ yang dilakukan HIDEN membuat lawannya benar-benar terdesak. Penonton terpana. Leeteuk terpaku melihat Kangin. Kemana pun Kangin pergi, pandangan Leeteuk tidak pernah lepas darinya. KRYH yang melihatnya tertawa tertahan melihat Leeteuk. Ternyata dia masih menyukai Kangin meski pun dia belum tahu kalau Kangin adalah cinta pertamanya sewaktu kecil.

Seonsaengnim meniupkan peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir. 1-E maupun 1-F tidak ada yang begeming. Mereka terpana melihat permainan HIDEN. Hasil akhirnya 100:20.

HIDEN tampak biasa saja, seperti mereka sudah biasa mencetak 100 point. Team lawan tampak tertunduk lemas. Saat HIDEN kembali ke tempat mereka, barulah kedua kelas bersorak-sorak.

Leeteuk pun tepuk tangan sambil memperhatikan Kangin. Dia melihat sikutnya terluka. Leeteuk selalu membawa perban, tapi ada di kelasnya.

Kangin berjalan kearahnya. "Permainanku lebih bagus darimu," katanya sombong.

"Dasar beruang sombong," kata Leeteuk. Leeteuk ingin mengobati kalau sikutnya terluka. Tapi dia tahan karena perbannya ada dikelas.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Mereka yang sudah 5 on 5 boleh kembali ke kelas dan istiharat.

"Leeteuk-a, ayo ke kantin," ajak Yesung.

"Kalian duluan saja," kata Leeteuk. Dia berlari ke kelasnya untuk mengambil perban.

"Menurut kalian, dia menyadarinya?" tanya Ryeowok.

"Sudah pasti' kan? Dari tadi dia memperhatikan Kangin terus," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kita duluan saja. Dia pasti lama," saran Henry.

KRYH pun berjalan menuju kantin. Leeteuk telah sampai di kelasnya dan segara mengacak-acak tasnya. Dia segera berlari menuju 1-F ketika menemukan perbannya. Dia sudah sampai di depan kelas 1-F. Leeteuk mengintip sedikit ke dalam kelas dan mencari Beruang. Dia melihatnya. Beruang dan teman-temannya sedang berbicara dengan sekumpulan gadis-gadis. Leeteuk melihat salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu ada yang memberikan Beruang perban dan Beruang itu menerima sambil tersenyum. Seketika itu juga Leeteuk langsung pergi melihat hal itu. Dia berlari meninggalkan 1-F.

Kangin mengembalikan lagi perbannya. "Maaf, aku sedang menunggu seseorang memberikannya padaku."

Gadis itu tertawa. "Orang seperti kau, punya orang yang disukai? Sudah pasti dia tidak akan suka padamu."

"Enak saja kau kalau bicara. Tunggu tanggal mainnya," protes Kangin dan mereka pun tertawa.

.

**TBC**

.

**(Author corner: hola amigos.. gimana chap yang ini..? sudah lebih panjang ya..? kekekeke.. oh ya, sebelumnya, author minta maappp maap maap kalo permainan basketnya mengecewakan kalian.. cetak 100 point kayanya mustahil.. yah namanya juga dunia perFFan, apa aja bisa kwkwkwkw *ketawa nista* oke lah tanpa banyak bacot, special thx buat hyona21 (jawab: pairingnya cuma KangTeuk aj.. author lagi bikin juga pairing yang lain dengan cerita yang lain.. di tunggu ya :D), Veeclouds (jawab: ngak heboh2 amat sih.. kwkwkw.. tunggu di chap 10 ya), Liu HeeHee (jawab: ahaha.. memang banyak yang protes soal Kyu sm Yeye jadi yeoja, tapi thx uda mau baca n review.. i lope yu pull.. no no no no.. Siwon ngak akan suka sama Kyuu.. no no no no BIG no), CharolineElf (jawab: mau bocorannya..? XD)**


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING: JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA********, NO BASHING!**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, AGE FOR 13+ (REMAJA)**

**CAST: KANGTEUK COUPLE, 13+2 MEMBER**

Characters **(male)**:

- Kangin: main cast, HIDEN

- Donghae: Kangin's friend, Henry twins-older, HIDEN

- Eunhyuk: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Heechul: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Hangeng: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Siwon: Kangin's younger brother, Zhoumi twins-older

- Zhoumi: Kangin's younger brother, Siwon twins-younger

- Shindong: Leeteuk's younger borther

Characters **(female)**:

- Leeteuk: main cast, KRYHL-chapter 4

- Henry: Leeteuk's friend, Donghae twins-yongest, KRYHL

- Kyuhyun: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Ryeowook: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Yesung: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Kibum: Leeteuk's younger sister

- Sungmin: Kangin's older sister

**CHAPTER 6**

_._

_Malam hari, kamar, Leeteuk _

.

KRYHE sedang chating. Leeteuk menjelaskan mengapa dia tidak datang ke kantin dan mengapa dia diam saja selama sisa hari itu.

_"Aku lelah."_ tulisnya. _"Mianhae"_

_"Apa kau sakit?"_ tanya Yesung.

_"Sudah dibilang Leeteuk lelah."_ jawab Kyuhyun.

_"Apa olahraga tadi membuat kau tidak enak badan?"_ tanya Henry.

_"Benar. Sepertinya kau terlalu memaksakan diri_." tulis Ryeowook.

_"Apa permainan kami terlalu cepat?"_ tanya Yesung lagi.

_"Ani. Gwenchanha."_ tulis Leeteuk. _"Jangan sungkan padaku. Aku ingin mengompakkan diri dengan kalian."_

_"Tenang saja. Lama-lama kau juga akan kompak sendiri,"_ tulis Henry.

_"Sudah malam. Ayo tidur. Hari ini capek sekali."_ tulis Kyuhyun.

_"Besok pelajaran pertama bikin ngantuk juga."_ tambah Leeteuk.

_"Kau benar. Selamat malam semua."_ tulis Yesung.

Mereka berlima mengucapkan selamat malam dan berhenti chating. Leeteuk menutup slide ponselnya dan menaruhnya di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Dia memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Pabo. Pabo. Kau lebih memilih perban dia dari pada punyaku?" katanya sambil memukul-mukul boneka beruangnya. Leeteuk berhenti. "Kenapa aku marah? Memangnya dia siapanya aku? Kami tidak ada hubungan. Namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Dasar pabo," gerutunya.

Leeteuk melihat ke meja kecil di sampingnya. Perban yang tadi dia ingin berikan ke Beruang dia taruh dimeja. Leeteuk mengambilnya.

"Padahal 'kan ini perban yang paling di sukai Kangin. Kau tidak suka?" guman Leeteuk pada perbannya.

Menyebut nama Kangin membuat Leeteuk menangis. Dia sangat merindukan Kangin. Kenapa dia tidak pulang? Kapan dia pulang? Apa dia sehat-sehat saja?

"Eonni kenapa menagis?" tanya Kibum yang masuk ke kamar Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa ijinku?" tanya Leeteuk sambil terisak.

Kibum tidak memperdulikan eonni-nya. Ia melempar buku pelajarannya ke samping ranjang dan langsung memeluk eonni-nya. Melihat perban yang ada ditangan Leeteuk, Kibum tahu alasan eonni-nya menangis. Leeteuk terisak di pelukan Kibum. Malam itu, Kibum menginap di kamar Leeteuk.

.

_Kamar Kangin_

.

Kangin sedang menatap luka disikutnya. "Percuma kau menunggunya. Dia tidak akan memberikan perban bermotif beruang padamu lagi," gumannya. Kangin berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia menghela nafas, "Harus cepat membuatnya ingat padaku," gumannya lagi.

Tok tok tok. Suara pintu di ketuk.

"Nugu?" kata Kangin.

"Siwon dan Zhoumi," jawab yang mengetuk pintu.

"Wae yo?" tanya Kangin lagi.

Siwon dan Zhoumi segera masuk tanpa ijinkan oleh pemilik kamar. Kangin yang sedang tiduran melihat hal itu langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya, siap untuk memarahi kedua dongsaeng kembarnya. Baru saja Kangin membuka mulut untuk memarahi, dia melihat Zhoumi membawa kotak P3K.

"Kami bawa ini untukmu," kata Zhoumi melihat hyeongnya menatap nanar kotak P3K.

Melihat Kangin tidak bergerak sama sekali, Siwon dan Zhoumi bergerak sendiri mengobati sikut kiri hyeong mereka yang menangis minta diobati.

Kangin diam saja melihat kedua adik kembarnya mengobati lukanya. Toh dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Leeteuk yang mengobatinya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, hyeong," kata Siwon dan Zhoumi setelah mengobati luka Kangin.

Kangin diam saja melihat dongsaeng kembarnya keluar kamar. Dia lalu melihat perban di sikut kirinya. Motif beruang. Kangin tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dia lalu membaringkan badannya dan memeluk boneka beruang yang diberikan Leeteuk diulangtahunnya yang ke-6. Dia mencium boneka itu dan memejamkan matanya.

.

_Day 4 – Kangin _

.

"Hyeong! Bangun!"

Kangin merasakan tubuhnya diguncang-guncang. Dia juga merasakan ada yang menarik selimutnya. Akhirnya dia membuka matanya.

"Hyeong! Bangun!"

"Haish kalian berisik sekali!" omel Kangin. Dia merebut selimutnya dari tangan Zhoumi dan menarik lagi selimutnya sampai kepala.

"Hyeong, ayo bangun. Antar kami sekolah," kata Siwon terus menguncang-guncang tubuh Kangin. Zhoumi dengan diam menarik lagi selimut Kangin.

"Aish kalian!" kata Kangin terduduk. "Pergi sendiri!" kata Kangin tiduran lagi.

"HYEONGGG!" teriak Siwon dan Zhoumi.

"NEO GA! (PERGI KALIAN!)" teriak Kangin tidak mau kalah. "Aku tidak mau nyetir!"

Dan pagi itu pun rumah keluarga Kim di penuhi teriakan ketiga saudara yang beradu debat. Akhirnya Kangin kalah dari adik kembarnya dan mengeluarkan mobil. Sebenarnya Siwon dan Zhoumi bisa mengendarai mobil, tapi appa belum mengijinkan mereka memakai mobil. Appanya juga tidak mengijinkan mereka memakai supir karena mereka akan menjadi manja di kemudian hari. Biasanya Siwon dan Zhoumi pergi naik motor. Tapi mereka lupa mengisi bensinnya setelah 100m perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa mendorong motor mereka kembali ke rumah dan membangunkan Kangin. Kangin yang mengetahui itu semakin naik darah dan meneriaki dongsaeng kembarnya, ""PABO!" teriak Kangin sekuat tenaga". Sekarang mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Siwon dan Zhoumi.

Kangin melaju mobilnya dengan marah dan kesal. Dia tidak mau mengendarai mobil. Tapi karena kedua dongsaeng kembarnya yang pabo, dia terpaksa mengendarai mobil.

"Hyeong kalau mau mati jangan ajak kami," kata Siwon sambil mengencangkan sabuk pengaman.

"Siggeureo! (shut up!)" kata Kangin. "Kalian sudah membuatku mengeluarkan mobil dan sekarang kalian memprotes caraku menyetir?!"

"Bukankah itu kewajiban hyeong sebagai hyeong?" balas Zhoumi.

"Mulai sekarang aku bukan hyeong kalian!" kata Kangin.

Dan mobil sedan itu pun dipenuhi oleh teriakan ketiga saudara yang saling beradu debat. Mereka telah sampai di sekolah Siwon dan Zhoumi. Kangin sengaja berhenti jauh dari sekolah dongsaengnya agar tidak ada yang tahu. Sedetik Siwon dan Zhoumi turun dari mobil, Kangin segera melaju mobilnya ke sekolahnya.

Melihat itu, Siwon dan Zhoumi berteriak, "Kau bukan hyeong kami!"

Kangin membuka kaca mobilnya, mengeluarkan kepalanya dan berteriak, "Kalian bukan dongsaengku!"

.

_Day 4 – Leeteuk_

.

Leeteuk melihat dirinya dicermin kamar mandi. "Aigo," gumannya. Dia menghela nafas. Seharusnya dia menyiapkan mentimun untuk kompres mata sebelum menangis semalaman. Beberapa saat Leeteuk menatapi lagi matanya yang bengkak seperti panda lalu dia segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah memakai segaramnya, dia membuka lacinya dan memakai kacamata tanpa lensa agar bengkak matanya tersamar. Dia juga menurunkan semua poninya agar matanya sedikit tertutupi. Setelah semuanya rapi, Leeteuk turun kelantai bawah. Pelan-pelan dia menuruni anak tangga sambil memikirkan alasan perubahan penampilannya hari ini.

"Eonni lama sekali," kata Kibum tiba-tiba.

Leeteuk melihat Kibum heran. Dia belum sampai dilantai bawah, masih ada 3 anak tangga lagi.

Kibum segera menarik tangan eonni-nya. "Kita sudah terlambat."

"Wah, tunggu," berontak Leeteuk. Dia segera saja melompati 3 anak tangga sekaligus karena Kibum menarik kuat tangannya.

"Kami pergi," kata Kibum sambil menarik tangan Shindong juga.

"Wah, tapi aku belum sarapan," kata Leeteuk. Secepat kilat dia mengambil roti eommanya. "Eomma makan roti aku. Kami pergi."

Shindong diam saja ditarik oleh Kibum. Eomma dan appa melihat ketiga anak mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Gomawo," kata Leeteuk setelah keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Gwenchanha," balas Kibum. "Aku memang dilahirkan untuk melindungimu."

"Saranghae yo, Kibum-a," kata Leeteuk sambil mengunyah roti curiannya.

"Nuna tidak sayang aku?" tanya Shindong.

"Saranghae yo, Shindong-a," kata Leeteuk sambil mencubit pipi Shindong.

Mereka berpisah di perempatan. Mereka berbeda bus. Tepat bus datang. Leeteuk segera menaiki bus menuju sekolahnya.

.

_Kangin _

.

"Waw, tumben sekali kau menyetir," ejek Eunhyuk.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukannya," kata Hangeng.

"Ada baiknya kau turuti saran Hangeng, Eunhyuk-a. Aku sedang mencari orang untuk melampiaskan amaraku," kata Kangin seram.

"Kau _serius_ marah?" tanya Heechul.

Kangin tidak memperdulikan Heechul. Dia melihat Leeteuk dari kejauhan. Leeteuk memakai kacamata tanpa lensanya. Dia juga menurunkan semua poninya. Itu artinya semalam Leeteuk menagis dan Kangin akan segera mengetahui alasannya.

"Kau beruntung, Heechul-a," kata Hangeng menepuk-nepuk bahu Heechul.

Kangin berjalan mendekati Leeteuk. Lagi-lagi dia sengaja berdiri di depan Leeteuk agar Leeteuk menabraknya.

"Kau lagi!" guman Leeteuk.

Kangin cengar-cengir. Moodnya langsung bagus. "Morning," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kangin melihat Leeteuk mengerjap beberapa kali dan akhirnya dia tersadar. "Pagi," katanya ragu.

_Kekeke, dia terpesona._ "Penampilan baru?"

Leeteuk menaikan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kangin menunjuk wajah Leeteuk, "Kacamata dan ponimu."

"Ani," elak Leeteuk.

"Haish kenapa kau? Siapa yang membuatmu menagis?" kata Kangin sambil memegang lembut kepala Leeteuk.

Leeteuk kaget dan segera mundur menjauhi Kangin. "Dasar genit! Jangan sentuh aku seenaknya" kata Leeteuk dan berjalan cepat melewati Kangin.

Kangin terkekeh. Dia membalikkan badannya melihat punggung Leeteuk yang berjalan panik atas sentuhan lembut tadi. Kangin melihat KRYH menghampiri Leeteuk dan mereka mulai bercengkrama. Mereka berbelok dan masuk gerbang sekolah.

"Apa itu tadi?" kata Dongahe sambil menepuk bahu Kangin.

"Wah kemajuan pesat!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Kau ngebut, ya?" tanya Heechul mengoda.

"Ne, aku ngebut," jawab Kangin tanpa disangka-sangka. "Aku ingin dia cepat mengenaliku. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Teman-temannya tidak lagi mengoda Kangin. Mereka berjalan masuk gerbang.

.

_Leeteuk_

.

Detak jantung Leteuk masih tidak karuan. Dia memikirkan sentuhan tadi. Sentuhan lembut itu hanya bisa diberikan oleh Kangin. Tapi orang itu _bukan_ Kangin. Tapi aura mereka berdua sama. Leeteuk mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia terlalu banyak memikirkan Kangin sehingga menjadikan Beruang sebagai Kangin. Mereka berbeda, jauh berbeda. Kangin adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan perhatian, sedangkan Beruang orang yang sombong dan jail. Leeteuk berusaha focus kedalam pelajaran. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Detak jantungnya saja masih tidak karuan. Leeteuk beruntung dia duduk di paling belakang. Dia gelisah.

"Park Leeteuk, coba ulang apa yang baru Seonsaengnim jelaskan."

Leeteuk berdiri cemas. Dia mengabungkan kata-kata yang sedikit-dikit yang dia tangkap dan mengabungkannya. Dia mulai menjelaskan ulang apa yang tadi dijelaskan Seonsaengnim.

"Berhentilah grasak-grusuk. Itu sangat menggangu. Kacamata baru?"

"Ne, Seongsaengnim," kata Leeteuk. "Ne, Seongsaengnim."

Leeteuk duduk kembali. Berkat teguran tadi, dia sudah focus sekarang. Pelajaran tidak terasa sudah selasai. KRYHL segera mendekatkan meja mereka dan mengeluarkan bekal makan siang mereka. Mereka mulai makan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Kenapa matamu?" tanya Henry.

"Agak bengkak, kurang tidur," dalih Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Aku mengerjakan PR dongsaengku. Kami ada sedikit perjanjian," jawab Leeteuk asal.

"Kau punya dongsaeng?" tanya Yesung tertarik.

"Ne, aku punya 2. Yang pertama perempuan dan yang kedua laki-laki. Aku mengerjakan PR dongsaengku yang pertama," jelas Leeetuk.

"Wahh, enak sekali hidupmu. Diantara kami, hanya Henry yang punya saudara kandung, kembarannya, laki-laki," kata Ryeowook iri.

"Jinjja? Kau punya kembaran? Kau membuatku iri," kata Leeteuk.

"Aish, aku lebih beruntung jika tidak punya oppa seperti dia," kata Henry.

"Oh, kalian beda berapa menit?"

Henry sedang mengunyah makanannya, dia mengangkat 2 jarinya.

"2 menit? Wahh. Aku dan dongsaeng pertamaku beda 2 tahun," kata Leeteuk.

"Percayalah, Leeteuk-a. Kau tidak akan mau punya kembaran seperti dia. Apalagi berteman dengan teman-temannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Apalagi orang _itu_," kata Henry.

"Orang itu?" tanya Leeteuk semakin penasaran.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu mereka. Kau akan menyesal jika mengenal mereka," kata Yesung.

"Jadi kalian menyesal mengenal mereka?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne," kata mereka serempak dan agak sedikit berteriak.

"Wuah, segitunya kah kalian membenci mereka?"

"Ne," kata mereka serempak dan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Kalian semua mengenal teman-teman oppanya Henry?"

"Ne," kata mereka serempak lagi dan suara mereka terdengar lebih pelan.

Leeteuk terkekeh melihat tingakah laku KRYH.

"Sebenarnya mereka baik, tapi karena _satu_ orang itu...," kata Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan pada kata "satu".

"Siapa 'sih dia?" kata Leeteuk penasaran.

"Nih, aku ceritakan…" Dan Henry pun menceritakan teman kembarannya. Sepanjang sisa istiharat itu, mereka membicarakan teman-teman kembaran Henry.

.

_Kangin_

.

"Hatchii~" Kangin bersin.

"Kau flu?" tanya Donghae.

"Ani. Hatchii~"

"Virus," protes Heechul sambil mengibas tangannya ke udara.

"Mungkin ada yang membicarakanmu," kata Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau bersin 3x maka-"

"Hatchii~"

"Yaa, benar-benar ada yang membicarakanmu," lanjut Hangeng.

"Mainan anak kecil dari mana itu?" kata Kangin. "Tapi, siapa yang membicarakanku? Leeteuk kah?"

"Tidur dan bermimpilah," kata Heechul.

"Akan aku cari tahu," kata Kangin. Dia melompati mejanya dan berjalan ke kelas 1-E.

"Hwating," kata Eunhyuk.

Kangin sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil bersiul. Dia melihat Leeteuk keluar dari toilet wanita membelakanginya. _Lucky_, pikir Kangin senang. Dia segera mengahampiri Leeteuk.

.

_Leeteuk_

.

Leeteuk sedang mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan saputangannya dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Yo!"

Leeteuk kaget dan segera membalikkan badan. Ekspresinya berubah drastis ketika tahu itu adalah orang itu.

"Hai," sapa orang itu.

"Neo, barusan kau melap tanganmu pada bajuku 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk curiga sambil melihat bahunya.

"Kau ini, kenapa curiga begitu? Aku hanya menyapamu saja," kata orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum ketika berbicara denganku?"

"Karena aku senang berbicara denganmu," balas orang itu sambil tersenyum semakin lebar.

Leeteuk menyerit sebal. _Orang ini mirip sekali dengan salah satu teman kembarannya Henry, orang yang _satu _itu._

"Wae?" tanya orang itu.

"Ani. Aku mau ke kelas," kata Leeteuk acuh.

"Eitss," kata orang itu sambil menahan bahu Leeteuk dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa 'sih-" Leeteuk terhenti ketika melihat sikut kiri Beruang.

"Temani aku ke kantin, ne?" kata orang itu.

Leeteuk tidak menjawabnya. Dia menatap motif perban si Beruang. Motif yang sama persis dengan kesukaan Kangin.

"Ya!" kata orang itu sambil sedikit menguncang Leeteuk.

"Kebetulan," kata Leeteuk mengucapkan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Ne?"

"Ani," kata Leeteuk cepat. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Temani aku ke kantin," ulang Beruang sabar.

"Ne, gaja (let's go)," kata Leeteuk setengah sadar. "Mwo? Silho (nggak mau)!" kata Leeteuk lagi, setelah sadar apa yang dikatakan Beruang.

"Aku taktir," rayunya.

"Silho!" kata Leeteuk sambil menepis tangan Beruang dari bahunya.

"Kau tadi sudah mengiyakan ajakanku," kata Beruang penuh kemenangan.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Nega, nega,"

"Tidak bisa berdalih, huh?"

"Ani! Aku mau kembali ke kelas," kata Leeteuk sambil berlari meninggalkan Beruang.

"Ya!" teriak Beruang. "Ya, kembali kesini!"

Leeteuk tidak mempedulikannya dan berlari sepanjang koridor. Guru yang melihatnya berlari di koridor menegurnya, "Jangan berlari di koridor!" Tapi Leeteuk tidak peduli dan berlari lebih jauh lagi. Setelah melewati 1-B, Leeteuk berjalan. Dia mengatur nafasnya. Leeteuk memikirkan perban yang ada di sikut Beruang. Motifnya berbeda dari yang diberikan gadis kemarin. Dan terlebih lagi, motif itu adalah motif yang selalu dia berikan pada Kangin dulu. Tidak mungkin itu kebetulan. Mengapa dia tidak memakai perban yang diberikan gadis kemarin? Mengapa pula dia harus pakai yang itu? Pertanyaan menghujam di pikiran Leeteuk. Bel berdering membuyarkan lamunan Leeteuk. Dia segera berbelok dan masuk kelas dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

.

**TBC**

.

**(Author corner: author ngak bisa ngebacot, capek banget hari ini.. langsung aja ke special thx: Veeclouds (jawab: chap 10 Leeteuk nya baru inget.. keep reading ya :D), CharolineElf (jawab: XD aduh cili.. XD), Haiiro-Sora (jawab: cewe itu cuma pemeran lewat aja, tanpa nama dan ngak berarti banget.. update nya tiap jumat ya :D) sekian dan keep reading :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**WARNING: JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA********, NO BASHING!**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, AGE**** FOR 13****+ (REMAJA)**

**CAST: KANGTEUK COUPLE, 13+2 MEMBER**

Characters **(male)**:

- Kangin: main cast, HIDEN

- Donghae: Kangin's friend, Henry twins-older, HIDEN

- Eunhyuk: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Heechul: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Hangeng: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Siwon: Kangin's younger brother, Zhoumi twins-older

- Zhoumi: Kangin's younger brother, Siwon twins-younger

- Shindong: Leeteuk's younger borther

Characters **(female)**:

- Leeteuk: main cast, KRYHL-chapter 4

- Henry: Leeteuk's friend, Donghae twins-yongest, KRYHL

- Kyuhyun: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Ryeowook: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Yesung: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Kibum: Leeteuk's younger sister

- Sungmin: Kangin's older sister

**CHAPTER 7**

_._

_Rumah, Kangin _

.

Kangin baru saja akan menutup pintu rumah ketika Siwon dan Zhoumi menahannya. Melihat kedua orang itu-karena mereka bukan lagi dongsaeng Kangin-Kangin segera berusaha menutup pintu rumah. Mereka adu dorong pintu rumah mereka.

"Siapa kau beraninya masuk rumahku tanpa ijin?" kata Kangin sambil sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu agar tertutup dari dalam, meninggalkan Siwon dan Zhoumi diluar.

"Kau yang siapa, seenaknya saja masuk kerumah kami?" kata Zhoumi yang tidak mau kalah. Dia dan Siwon, meski berdua, bukanlah tandingan Kangin. Tapi meski begitu mereka ingin masuk rumah. Mereka sekuat tenaga mendorong Kangin dan pintu dari luar agar bisa masuk.

"Ga! (pergi!)" kata Kangin.

"Kau yang keluar!" kata Siwon dan Zhoumi serempak.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya satu suara.

Kangin mengenali suara itu dan, "Donghae-a! Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Donghae hyeong, tolong kami. Ada orang yang masuk rumah kami seenaknya," kata Siwon.

"Eh?" kata Donghae.

"Donghae-a, usir kedua iblis ini dari rumahku!"

"Kau yang ibils!" balas Siwon dan Zhoumi.

Donghae hanya terdiam melihat saudara kandung itu.

"Mereka ngapain?" tanya suara yang lain.

"Eunhyuk-a!"

"Kangin-a! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat buka pintunya!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya asal mereka tidak masuk ke rumah_ku_!" kata Kangin masih adu dorong dengan kedua orang itu.

"Rumah _kami_!" teriak Siwon dan Zhoumi.

"Aish kau ini! Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Kau hyeong mereka" kata suara lain yang lain dan tidak bukan adalah Heechul.

"Aku bukan hyeong mereka!" teriak Kangin.

"Dia bukan hyeong kami!" balas Siwon dan Zhoumi.

"Aku tidak sudi punya dongsaeng seperti kalian!" teriak Kangin lagi.

"Kami juga tidak sudi punya hyeong seperti kau!" balas Siwon dan Zhoumi juga berteriak.

Kangin mendengar suara terkekeh milik Hangeng.

"Hangeng-a, jangan tertawa!" teriak Kangin dari dalam rumah. "Bantu aku!"

"Hyeong bantu kami!" kata Siwon dan Zhoumi.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" kata Kangin.

"Kau yang mengikuti kami pulang kerumah kami," kata Siwon.

"Aku yang sampai dulu, jadi artinya ini rumah_ku_!" balas Kangin.

"Kalau dilihat, Kangin ada benarnya," guman Eunhyuk. Hening sejenak. "Aw! Kenapa kau menyikutku?" protes Eunhyuk.

"Diam kau," jawab Donghae.

"Aishh, geumanhaeyo (sudahlah hentikan)," kata Heechul.

"Biarkan saja, ini lucu," kata Hangeng sambil terkekeh.

"Kau mau kita berdiri disini terus?" tanya Heechul.

"Mereka akan lelah pada akhirnya dan berhenti sendiri," jawab Hangeng.

"Melihat itu, aku meragukan kalau salah satu dari mereka akan mengalah," kata Donghae.

"Ya, Kangin-a! Kita kesini bukan untuk melihat kalian adu dorong pintu. Donghae mau meminjam sesuatu darimu dan kami menemaninya kesini. Jadi cepat hentikan permainan konyol ini dan biarkan kami masuk!" kata Heechul tidak sabar.

"Nanti saja," jawab Kangin singkat.

"Biarkan kami masuk!" kata Zhoumi mengikuti kalimat terakhir Heechul.

"Tidak akan!" teriak Kangin.

"Kangin-a! Siwon-a! Zhoumi-a! Kalian ngapain?!"

Mereka bertiga serempak berhenti begitu mendengar suara itu. Kangin membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya appa lagi. Appa membawa rekan kerjanya. Rekan kerjanya terpaku melihat mereka bertiga saling dorong pintu.

HIDEN mengucap salam pada appa Kangin.

Kangin, Siwon dan Zhoumi menundukan kepala mereka.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka begitu?" tanya appa Kangin ke HIDEN.

"Sudah hampir 5 menit," jawab Heechul.

Kangin menatap Heechul dan Heechul menatap balik Kangin.

"Kim Kangin!" kata appa dan Kangin langsung kalem. "Masuk," kata appa tegas dan ketiga putranya langsung menurut. "Kalian juga," kata appa ke HIDEN dengan perubahan nada suara.

"Ne," jawab HIDEN.

"Maaf atas tingkah laku putraku. Kita kembali saja ke kantor," kata appa pada rekan kerjanya.

"Tidak apa. Putraku juga terkadang seperti itu," kata rekan kerjanya sambil tertawa.

Appa meminta maaf sekali lagi dan menyuruh seketarisnya mengantar rekan kerjanya ke mobil.

Kangin, Siwon dan Zhoumi berebut naik tangga sambil saling dorong.

"Ya!" kata appa yang melihat mereka bertiga dan mereka bertiga naik tangga dengan tertib. "Masuk kamar kalian dan jangan bertemu sampai appa pulang, araseo?"

"Ne, appa," kata ketiga putranya.

Melihat ketiga putranya sudah masuk kekamar masing-masing, appa segera menyusul ke dalam mobil.

HIDEN mengikuti Kangin masuk kekamar Kangin. Eunhyuk menutup pintu. Kangin langsung melempar tasnya kearah yang tidak seharusnya dia meletakan tasnya. HIDEN meletakan tas mereka di sudut kamar dekat pintu.

"Kau ini," kekeh Hangeng.

"Siggeureo! (shut up!)" bentak Kangin sambil melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang king size. "Donghae-a, kau mau apa?" tanya Kangin merendahkan suaranya.

Donghae duduk di sofa dekat ranjang Kangin. Kamar itu luas dan agak kemerahan karena cahaya matahari yang akan tenggelam dari jendela yang luas dan panjang menerobos masuk. Eunhyuk mengikuti Donghae duduk di sofa. Heechul duduk di meja computer Kangin yang lebar dan bersih. Di atas meja itu terdapat computer keluaran terbaru dan harganya tidak murah. Hangeng ikut Kangin merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

Donghae membalikan badannya dan mengambil sesuatu. "Aku mau ini," katanya.

"Gitar?"

"Ne, ku pinjam ya?"

"Kau menyuruh kami menemanimu hanya untuk _itu_?" kata Heechul tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kangin penasaran.

"Aku akan "menembak" seorang gadis dengan gitar."

4 pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Donghae.

"Nugu?" kata mereka semua.

"Masih rahasia. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian kalau aku diterima," kata Donghae penuh misteri.

"Katakan saja sekarang," kata yang lain.

Dan akhirnya kamar yang luas itu menjadi ramai dengan candaan kelima remaja tersebut.

.

_Leeteuk_

.

Leeteuk sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan PR Sastra Klasik milik dongsaengnya. PRnya susah setengah mati. Leeteuk membuka-buka catatannya waktu SMP dulu.

"Sampai ada yang salah, akan aku bocorkan-"

"Araseo," kata Leeteuk memotong perkatan Kibum. Dia sudah mengatakannya 3x.

"Haish!" guman Leeteuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kibum sedang membaca komik di kamar Leeteuk sambil menunggu eonninya mengerjakan PR.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa 'kan mengerjakan PR ini?" tanya Leeteuk memutar kursi menghadap Kibum.

"Bisa," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Pinjamkan catatanmu," kata Leeteuk sambil menghadapkan tanganya ke atas.

"Tidak mau," kata Kibum singkat lagi.

"Ya! Aku sudah ratusan kali bolak-balik catatanku selama 4 jam terakhir dan tidak ketemu jawabannya. Kalau ingin jawabannya benar pinjamkan catatanmu!"

Kibum duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia menatap eonninya sambil melontarkan senyuman licik.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," kata Leeteuk. Dia sudah tahu tatapan itu.

"Kalau eonni menceritakan apa yang terjadi, eonni tidak usah mengerjakan PRku dan perjanjian sebelumnya kuanggap lunas," kata Kibum menawarkan perjanjian baru.

"Haish, sudah kuduga," guman Leeteuk. "Araseo," dan dia mulai menceritakan tentang Beruang dari awal mereka bertemu.

Kibum menaikkan alisnya sepanjang Leeteuk menceritakan laki-laki bernama Beruang itu.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne, hanya itu."

Kibum berpikir sejenak. "Ok," katanya lagi.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk curiga.

"Apa yang harus aku rencanakan?" tanya Kibum.

Leeteuk mengambil buku Kibum dan melemparnya ke Kibum. "Keluar dari kamarku," kata Leeteuk.

Kibum mengambil bukunya dan berdiri. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Leeteuk dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Aish anak itu!" guman Leeteuk sebal.

Leeteuk berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dia belum sempat ganti baju. Kibum langsung menyuruhnya mengerjakan PRnya padahal Leeteuk baru saja melangkah masuk rumah.

Leeteuk mengambil pakaian dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. "Sekalian saja mandi sore," pikirnya. Dia masuk kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri. Karena belum jamnya mandi, Leeteuk berendam sebentar setelah mandi. Sudah lama dia tidak berendam seperti itu. Rasanya nyaman.

Setelah puas berendam Leeteuk mengeringkan badan dan menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak jadi masuk kamar dan menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah. Dia mengambil notes disamping lemari es dan menulis _Aku tidak makan malam, aku akan tidur saja. Leeteuk. _Setelah itu dia menempelkan notenya di lemari es dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Leeteuk langsung tiduran di ranjangnya. "Aku akan tidur pulas kali ini," gumannya. Berendam aroma terapi membuatnya mengantuk dan merasa malas. Dia menyalakan alarmnya di HPnya dan menaruhnya di meja kecil samping ranjangnya. Leeteuk meraih boneka beruang yang dia beli sama dengan Kangin dan memeluknya hingga dia tertidur.

.

_Kangin_

.

Keluarga Kim sedang makan dalam suasana canggung. Itu semua berkat ketiga putra Kim yang tadi siang sempat membuat heboh kediaman Kim.

Kepala keluarga Kim dan istrinya sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari ketiga putranya mengenai kejadian tadi siang.

Eomma mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan ketiga putranya. "Aigo kalian ini. Sudah umur berapa kalian?"

"Dia duluan!

"Mereka duluan!" kata mereka bertiga sambil saling tunjuk.

"Jadi kalian bukan hyeong dan dongsaeng lagi?" tanya appa.

"Bukan!" jawab mereka bertiga hampir berteriak.

"Tapi kalian masih kompak sekali," kata eomma.

"Dia yang mengkuti kami.

"Mereka yang mengikutiku." kata mereka serampak lagi sambil saling tunjuk.

Eomma tersenyum kecil melihat kekompakan ketiga putranya. "Kalian memang putra kami."

"Kami putra eomma!

"Aku putra eomma!" kata mereka bertiga serempak lagi.

Sekarang appa juga ikut tersenyum. "Sudahlah kalian tidak usah bertengkar lagi."

"Tidak bisa!" kata mereka bertiga.

"Siapa yang berani minta maaf duluan, appa ijinkan salah satu dari kalian bertemu nuna besok setelah kalian pulang sekolah."

"Hyeong, maafkan kami," kata Siwon dan Zhoumi seketika itu juga, sebelum appanya selesai bicara.

"Ajak aku, maka aku akan memaafkan kalian," kata Kangin sebelum mereka benar-benar selesai bicara.

"Appa," rengek Siwon dan Zhoumi.

"Itu tidak masuk dalam perjanjian yang appa buat," kata appa.

Kangin tersenyum kemenangan.

"Tidak. Meski tidak dapat maaf dari kau, kami tetap pergi ke China," kata Zhoumi.

Senyum Kangin pudar seketika.

"Kalian yakin?" tanya eomma. "Masalah kalian akan semakin besar lho."

Kangin tersenyum lagi.

"Ada nuna yang akan membereskan orang itu," jawab Siwon.

Kangin menatap dua orang kembar itu. "Kalian pikir nuna mau meladeni kalian? Dan jangan panggil dia nuna. Dia bukan nuna kalian."

Siwon dan Zhoumi akan membalas perkataan Kangin, tapi appa menghentikannya. "Kangin-a. Jadi kamu yang memulai ini semua?"

"Bukan, aku-"

Appa menaikkan tangannya menghentikan Kangin. "Tidak ada alasan. Appa telah melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri."

"Appa, bukan-"

"Cepat habiskan makanmu," kata appa memotong perkataan Kangin.

Siwon dan Zhoumi kecicikan pelan. Kangin melihat mereka dengan tatapan sinisnya. Siwon dan Zhoumi pun membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Kangin menatap kembali makan malamnya dan makan dengan perasaan kalah. Dia paling tidak suka kalah, apalagi kalah dari mereka.

Makan malam selesai. Kangin langsung masuk kekamarnya setelah selesai membereskan meja makan. Dia membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar dan membantingnya. "Cih," gumannya kesal. "Awas kalian."

Kangin lompat ke ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia membuka flip HPnya dengan kasar dan mengetik sesuatu:

_"Nuna, jangan hiraukan dua orang kembar itu.. Mereka membolak-balikkan fakta.."_

Setelah mengetik dengan cepat, Kangin mengirim emailnya ke Sungmin. Dengan cepat Sungmin membalasnya:

_"Aigoo~_

_Kalian bertengkar lagi?_

_Tapi, apa maksudmu?"_

_ "Pokoknya jangan hiraukan mereka.. Nuna harus percaya padaku.."_

Sungmin tidak lagi membalasnya. Kangin sudah tahu nunanya sedang sibuk sekarang. Dia menutup flip HPnya dan membaringkan diri. "Appa tahu aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan nuna dan menjadikannya sebagai taruhan," guman Kangin. Pikiran itu membuat Kangin semakin sebal. Kangin mengambil boneka beruang yang sama dengan Leeteuk dan memeluknya hingga dia tertidur.

.

**TBC**

.

**(Author corner: readers tercintahh, sekali lagi author sampaikan bahwa updatenya tiap hari jumat ya :) special thanks to Veeclouds (jawab: ne.. gomawo :D), Angelika Park (jawab: ho ho ho ho.. Leeteuk ingetnya di chap 10 ya :D), CharolineElf (jawab: chap 10 eonni ku sayang XD)**


	9. Chapter 8

**WARNING: JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA********, NO BASHING!**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, AGE FOR 13+ (REMAJA)**

**CAST: KANGTEUK COUPLE, 13+2 MEMBER**

Characters **(male)**:

- Kangin: main cast, HIDEN

- Donghae: Kangin's friend, Henry twins-older, HIDEN

- Eunhyuk: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Heechul: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Hangeng: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Siwon: Kangin's younger brother, Zhoumi twins-older

- Zhoumi: Kangin's younger brother, Siwon twins-younger

- Shindong: Leeteuk's younger borther

Characters **(female)**:

- Leeteuk: main cast, KRYHL-chapter 4

- Henry: Leeteuk's friend, Donghae twins-youngest, KRYHL

- Kyuhyun: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Ryeowook: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Yesung: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Kibum: Leeteuk's younger sister

- Sungmin: Kangin's older sister

**CHAPTER 8**

_._

_Day 5 – Leeteuk_

.

Leeteuk terbangun 4 menit sebelum alarmnya berbunyi. Dia merasa tidurnya pulas sekali. Leeteuk merengangkan tangannya dan mulai merapikan ranjangnya. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri.

Leeteuk bercermin sambil memakai seragamnya. "Oh, hari ini hari terakhir sekolah dalam minggu ini," gumannya. Perasaan senang langsung menjalar. Dia tersenyum senang dan memakai seragam dengan riang. Hari ini adalah awal weekendnya. Dia mendengar Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Leeteuk menyadari dia terlalu pagi hari ini. "Aku lupa merapikan buku pelajaran untuk hari ini," guman Leeteuk saat selesai mengancing kemejanya. Leeteuk segera mengambil buku pelajaran untuk hari ini, mengeluarkan buku pelajaran kemarin dan memasukan buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Dia mengecek ulang buku pelajarannya. "Sudah semua," gumannya. Leeteuk kembali kedepan cermin. Dia memakai dasi dan boleronya. Leeteuk merapikan rambut sebahunya. Setelah semuanya rapi, Leeteuk mengambil tas dan blazernya berjalan keluar kamar.

Dia bertemu Kibum yang baru selesai mandi. "Oh, eonni. Hari ini kau cepat sekali," kata Kibum sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuknya.

"Ne," kata Leeteuk sambil mencubit hidung Kibum.

"Eonni! Apa sih?" protes Kibum sambil menjauh.

Sindong keluar dari kamarnya. "Nuna sudah rapi," kata Shindong.

"Ne, Shindong-a. Cepat mandi sana," kata Shindong.

"Ne," kata Shindong dan dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau terlihat bahagia," kata Kibum setelah Shindong masuk kamar mandi.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah," kata Leeteuk senang.

"Sabtu sekolah eonni libur?" tanya Kibum tidak percaya.

"Ne," kata Leeteuk sambil mencubit hidung Kibum lagi.

"Aish, tidak adil," protes Kibum.

Leeteuk menjulurkan lidahnya. "Makanya, cepatlah dewasa," kata Leeteuk kali ini sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjang Kibum.

"Aish, eonni!" protes Kibum.

Leeteuk terkekeh sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Sini bantu eomma," kata eomma sebelum Leeteuk benar-benar sampai di lantai satu.

Leeteuk menaruh tas dan blazernya di sofa ruang tamu dan menghampiri eommanya. Dia menyikap lengan kemejanya.

"Kau pasti lapar karena kemarin tidak makan malam, mau extra sarapan?" tanya eomma setelah Leeteuk berdiri disampingnya.

Leeteuk melihat menu sarapan hari ini: telur urak-arik, roti panggang, susu putih kesukaannya, sosis dan pork. "Boleh," kata Leeteuk.

Eomma mengoreng pork, sosis dan telur. Sedangkan Leeteuk memanggang roti, menuang susu dan menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk appa.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya eomma.

Karena kesibukan eomma di universitas tempatnya mengajar, beliau tidak punya waktu untuk menanyakan keadaan putri sulungnya. Ditambah, kemarin Leeteuk tidak ikut makan malam. "Baik, eomma," kata Leeteuk sambil menyeduh kopi dengan professional. "Aku sudah mendapat teman. Mereka semua baik. Aku suka dengan kehidupanku sekarang, dibanding yang dulu."

Eomma mengelus rambut Leeteuk dan mencium keningnya. Leeteuk heran melihat eommanya, tapi eomma hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya. Eomma menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Leeteuk. "Eomma senang kau bahagia sekarang. Eomma juga senang kau tidak menangis lagi karena kehidupan sekolahmu," kata eomma lembut.

"Eomma..."

Eomma mencium kening Leeteuk lagi. "Cepat siapkan sarapannya," kata Eomma.

"Ne," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

.

_Day 5 – Kangin _

.

"KIM KANGIN!"

Kangin membuka matanya. Dia tersadar dari tidurnya. Suara eomma yang bercampur nada dering HPnya membuat pagi Kangin jelek.

"Kim Kangin! Cepat bangunn!" teriak eomma.

"Ne, eomma. Aku sudah bangun," balas Kangin sambil terduduk di ranjangnya.

Dia melirik layar HPnya yang bergetar-getar dengan malas dan setengah sadar karena baru bangun tidur. "Heechul. Mau apa dia telepon pagi-pagi?" Dia mengacuhkan telepon dari Heechul. Setelah berhenti beberapa detik kemudian Donghae meneleponnya. Kangin mengacuhkannya lagi.

"Kim Kanginn! Lihat jam!" teriak eommanya lagi dari lantai satu. "Eomma pergi."

"Bye-bye eomma," kata Kangin. "Eomma pergi pagi," guman Kangin malas. Dia melihat layar HPnya dan kali ini Hangeng meneleponnya. Selang beberapa detik Eunhyuk meneleponnya. "Kenapa sih mereka?" Dia lalu melihat jam dinding kamarnya sesuai kata eomma.

Kangin segera membulatkan matanya melihat waktu menujukkan pukul 8.45. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia melompat dari ranjang sambil membuka baju tidurnya. Dia menyambar kemeja sekolahnya dan memakainya. Belum sempat mengancing kemejanya yang memperlihatkan badan atletisnya, Kangin berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Kedua hal itu dia lakukan secara bersamaan. Tanpa mengeringkan wajahnya, Kangin mengganti celananya dengan celana sekolahnya. Dia menyerot s'leting celananya dan memakaikan ikat pinggang tanpa dikait. Kangin lompat-lompat menyeimbangkan diri karena dia memakai kaos kaki sambil berdiri. Dia menyambar sisa seragam dan tasnya sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Sambil turun tangga Kangin mengancing kemejanya dengan asal. Di bawah, 2 Butler dan 4 maid sudah menunggu Kangin. Butler pertama berlari menaiki tangga setelah Kangin turun, menuju kamarnya untuk melihat apakah ada yang tidak dibawa majikannya. Kangin melempar tasnya ke maid pertama dan maid itu memasukkan bekal makan siang ke dalam tas Kangin. Maid kedua menaruh sepatu sekolah Kangin di akhir anak tangga dan Kangin menginjak sepatunya tanpa memakainya dengan benar. Maid ketiga dengan gesit menyuapkan roti panggang ke mulut Kangin lalul memakaikan Kangin jam tangan. Maid keempat memakaikan blazer Kangin. Butler pertama berlari menuruni tangga sambil membawa ponsel Kangin dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Kangin. Maid pertama langsung menyematkan tas Kangin ke pundaknya. Mereka menundukkan kepala ketika Kangin berlari keluar rumah. Tepat di depan pintu rumah, Butler kedua sudah menyalakan motor balap Kangin yang hanya dipakai disaat-saat seperti ini dan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Butler itu memberi Kangin helm dan memberi hormat saat Kangin meloncat menaiki motor balapnya, memakai helm dan memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Semua itu hanya memakan waktu 2 menit.

Kangin mengunyah roti panggangnya sambil terus menambah kecepatan. Dia melirik pergelangan lengan kirinya untuk melihat jam. 8.50. "Masih sempat," pikirnya. Kangin menelan sisa roti panggangnya. Terpaan angin membuat kemeja dan blazernya berkibar-kibar. Dengan lincah, Kangin menyelip diantara mobil-mobil. Kangin menikuk tajam dan sampai dia di Café Diamante. Kangin berhenti ketika motornya baru saja masuk ke Café. Pelayan café sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Kangin melepas helmnya dan memberikannya pada pelayan tersebut. Pelayan itu beralih fungsi menjadi tukang parkir HIDEN disaat-saat seperti ini.

Kangin sprint menuju sekolahnya. Dia melihat jam tangannya. 8.58. Kangin menambah kecepatannya. Dia bisa melihat keempat figure yang tinggi dari kejauhan, meloncat-loncat dan melambaikan tangan mereka menyemangati Kangin.

"Kangin-a! Palli!" teriak mereka.

Kangin melihat jam tangannya lagi. 30 detik menuju pukul 9.00.

"Kangin-a!" teriak keempat temannya bersamaan.

25 detik. Wajah teman-temannya terlihat semakin jelas, wajah panik mereka.

"Kalian, cepat masuk!" Kangin bisa mendengar ajuhssi penjaga pintu.

"KIM KANGIN!" teriak keempat temannya semakin keras.

20 detik. Kangin dapat melihat keempat temannya di tarik oleh ajuhssi penjaga pintu. Tapi mereka berontak dan terus menyemangati Kangin dengan meneriakkan namanya terus menerus.

"KIM KANGIN! KIM KANGIN! KIM KANGIN! KIM KANGIN!"

15 detik. Kangin melihat lagi teman-temannya ditarik oleh ajuhssi penjaga pintu agar mereka masuk. Mereka kalah dan sudah berada di dalam sekolah.

"Berhenti menarik-narik teman-temanku!" teriak Kangin sekuat tenaga.

"Kangin-a! PALLI!"

10 detik...

Dan Kangin telah melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Dia lompat-lompat riang dengan teman-temannya. Kangin langsung terjatuh karena kelelahan. Napasnya tidak karuan dan keringatnya bercucuran.

"Kau membuat kita kawatir!" kata Donghae juga menjatuhkan diri.

"Kau membuat jantungku berhenti!" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kangin.

Kangin tidak sanggup bicara karena terlalu lelah. Hangeng memberinya minum.

"Kau buat kami seperti ini lagi, tidak akan ada ampun bagimu," kata Heechul.

Mereka berlima berbaring di atas rumput hijau di pekarangan sekolah mereka. Pekarangan itu adalah jalan masuk menuju sekolah mereka.

Kangin tersenyum bahagia sambil minum. Dia bangkit duduk. "Kalian seperti sedang menyemangati pelari professional di ujung garis finish," kata Kangin setelah napasnya mulai teratur.

"Ini lebih dari itu," kata Hangeng.

Donghae berdiri. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya. Pas saat bel berdering.

Eunhyuk, Hangeng dan Heechul berdiri. Heechul dan Hangeng mengulurkan tangan mereka membantu Kangin berdiri. Kangin menyambut tangan mereka berdua dan berdiri. Mereka berlima masuk sekolah sambil bercengkrama.

.

_Malam hari, Leeteuk_

.

Hari ini hari Jumat sekaligus awal weekend. Sekolah mereka libur hari Sabtu. Leeteuk merasa kamarnya sumpek dan memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Dia memakai jaketnya dan memasukkan dompetnya ke saku belakang jeansnya lalu keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Semua anggota keluarga Park sedang diruang tamu, melakukan aktifitas santai. Appa dan eomma sedang menonton TV sambil duduk disofa, Kibum tengkurap dilantai depat TV sambil menatap HPnya, Shindong duduk diantara appa dan eomma sambil memegang remote TV.

"Eonni mau kemana?" tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari HPnya.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, tidak lama," jawab Leeteuk tanpa melihat Kibum. Dia sedang memakai sepatu ketsnya.

"Ingat jam malam," kata appa tanpa melihat Leeteuk.

"Kau bawa HPmu kan?" tanya eomma melihat putri sulungnya sedang membuka pintu.

"Ne, aku ingat. Ne, eomma aku bawa. Aku pergi," kata Leeteuk.

"Bye-bye nuna," kata Shindong sambil melambai-lambaikan remote TV.

"Bye, Shindong-a," kata Leeteuk sambil menutup pintu.

Leeteuk belok ke kanan dan berjalan lurus menuju jalan raya. Jalan raya masih ramai. Banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Orang-orang pun masih banyak yang berkeliaran. Sambil berjalan, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk mengunjungi minimarket membeli makanan ringan dan membawanya ke taman terdekat. Dia menyebrang jalan menuju minimarket. Dia lalu membuka pintu minimarket. Suara penjaga minimarket langsung menyambut Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan ke rak makanan ringan.

Saat akan berbelok, dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal sedang berdiri membelakanginya, memilih makanan ringan. Reflex, Leeteuk cepat-cepat bersembunyi sebelum orang itu melihatnya. Dia berjalan menjauhi rak makanan ringan dan berjalan menuju minuman ringan. _Aish, bagaimana orang itu bisa ada disini? Memangnya dimana rumahnya?_, pikir Leeteuk. Dia memakai hoodienya dan dengan tanpa menimbulkan suara mengambil minuman kaleng dan permen dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Sebentar, aku lupa sesuatu," kata orang itu dan dia berbalik dan menabrak Leeteuk. Minuman kaleng Leeteuk terjatuh dan terguling menjauh.

"Jeosonghamnida," kata orang itu sambil membungkuk. "Akan aku ganti. Tunggu saja disana. Aku segera kembali," katanya cepat.

Leeteuk tidak mau menunggu orang itu dan segera mengambil minuman kaleng yang jatuh tadi dan membayarnya. Cepat-cepat dia ingin keluar dari minimarket, tapi suara orang itu menghapuskan keinginannya.

"Aa, tunggu sebentar. Biar aku yang membayarnya, sebagai permintaan maafku."

Leeteuk menggeleng keras tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. _Tidak perlu_, batin Leeteuk.

"Ei tidak apa. Uangku besar dan aku butuh uang kecil," kata orang itu sambil mengeluarkan dompet. "Tolong sekalian sama nuna ini," katanya pada petugas kasir.

Leeteuk menggeleng pada petugas kasir. Dia tidak berani bersuara karena takut akan segera dikenali.

"Nuna, gwenchanha," kata orang itu pada Leeteuk. "Hyeong, jadi berapa?" tanyanya pada petugas kasir.

Leeteuk hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah selesai, orang itu memberikan Leeteuk barang belanjaannya. Leeteuk membungkuk dari segera keluar dari tempat itu. Dia berlari meninggalkan orang itu.

.

_Kangin_

.

"Kenapa orang itu?" guman Kangin. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah sebaliknya. Dia berjalan beberapa blok dari minimarket.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Heechul.

Kangin yang tadinya ingin melempar minuman kaleng ke Heechul jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

Melihat gelagat Kangin, Heechul tersenyum. "Ei, mianhae. Berikan aku minumnya, aku haus," kata Heechul dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Kangin berjalan melewati Heechul dan memberikan minuman ke teman-teman yang lain.

"Aaaa!" teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Yessss!" teriak Hangeng. "Aku menang!"

Eunhyuk tampak sangat kesal. HIDEN sekarang sedang berada di game center **(kalo di indo semacam Timezone gitu)**. Kangin tersenyum dan memberikan Hangeng 2 kaleng minuman. 1 kaleng jatah Hangeng dan 1 kalengnya lagi adalah jatah Eunhyuk, tapi karena Eunhyuk kalah maka jatah minum Eunhyuk untuk Hangeng yang berhasil mengalahkan Hangeng dalam game dance **(yang di injek2 terus kita ngedance)**. Kelima remaja keren ini sedang menikmati weekend mereka.

"Main denganku. Kalau kau menang, jatahku dan jatah Heechul jadi punyamu," tantang Kangin. "Tapi kalau kau kalah, kau gantikan uang minumanku."

"Hei, kata siapa bisa begitu," protes Heechul kesal.

"Tentu!" kata Eunhyuk semangat.

"Hei! Minumanku!" kata Heechul yang di cuekin oleh Kangin.

Kangin benar-benar tidak peduli. Dia dan Eunhyuk menuju lantai panas.

"Kau pilih lagu," kata Kangin.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Dia merasa kemenangan di depan mata. Eunhyuk memilih lagu dan tempo lagu. "Ready?"

"Ready," kata Kangin mantap. Dia merasa tidak akan kalah dari Si Ikan Teri ini.

Eunhyuk menginjak play dan mereka pun bermain. Kangin dan Eunhyuk bermain dengan lincah. Sejak tadi, kawanan remaja tampan ini menarik banyak perhatian. Para gadis remaja dan wanita umur 20-an mengkrumuni mereka, untuk melihat ketampanan dan kekerenan mereka.

"Sial, sial!" keluh Eunhyuk kesal.

"Tipis," kata Donghae.

Kangin tersenyum. Dia turun dari lantai dance dan membuka kaleng minuman. "Ah," katanya mengoda Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang kesal tidak mampu berkata-kata dan masih di lantai dance. "Ayo pulang!" katanya kesal. Dia turun dari lantai dance.

"Kita belum coba yang itu," kata Kangin sambil menunjuk permainan dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang jatah minum Heechul. Matanya menuju ring basket.

"Aku tantang kau!" kata Heechul kesal. "Kembalikan minumanku," lanjutnya.

Kangin menegak habis minumnya. "Boleh. Tapi kau kalah, kau utang minum di Cafe Diamante," tantang Kangin.

"Kau-" Heechul kehilangan kata-katanya. "Hanya kau saja 'kan?"

"Tentu. Ini 'kan di antara kita."

Heechul terlihat PD. "Ok! Ayo!" kata Heechul percaya diri. Dia menarik tangan Kangin agar berdiri dan segera menariknya ke ring basket. Heechul memasukkan koin permainan. Segera, permainan basket dimulai.

Yang lain segera menyusul mereka. Eunhyuk terlihat masih kesal. Akhirnya Hangeng membagi sedikit minumannya pada Eunhyuk. Dia terlihat lelah karena sudah hampir setengah jam mereka bermain game dance.

Kangin tersenyum sambil bermain. Heechul tidak begitu pandai dalam olahraga. Dia pasti akan menang. Kangin terus memasukkan bola ke ring basket mainan. Dia melirik score Heechul. Senyumnya makin lebar.

Heechul terpaku di tempat. Dia tidak percaya dengan perolehan score. Dia menatap papan score tanpa berkedip.

"Jangan lupa utangmu," kata Kangin santai. Dia menegak minuman jatah Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Ada yang salah dengan Kangin," kata Hangeng. "Coba main itu," katanya sambil menujuk permainan mobil. "Kali ini aku tantang kau. Makan siang di Cafe."

Kangin menegak habis minumnya. "Tentu!" kata Kangin senang. Dia segera berdiri dan menarik Hangeng ke permainan mobil.

Mereka memasukkan koin dan permainan dimulai.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Tidak mungkin," kata Hangeng.

Kangin merasa senang sekali. Dia sudah menang 3x berturut-turut.

"Coba sebelahnya," kata Donghae. Dia menarik tangan Kangin dan membawanya ke permainan motor. Dia mendudukan Kangin dan naik ke motor.

"Apa taruhanmu?" tanya Heechul.

Kangin melihat Donghae sambil tersenyum cerah, menunggu taruhan yang akan diberikan Donghae.

Donghae tampak berpikir. "Kau mau apa?" katanya.

Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Hangeng nampak terkejut mendengar Donghae.

Kangin tersenyum seperti anak kecil mendapat permen. "Baiklah, karena aku dapat kesempatan. Aku ingin-"Kangin tampak berpikir-"es krim Cafe."

"Oke," kata Donghae menyetujui. "Kalau kau kalah, kau belikan aku es krim," katanya.

Kangin mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun memulai permainan. Dan pemenangnya sudah bisa anda tebak dari percakapan di bawah ini...

"Kekekeke," kekeh Kangin. "Minuman, makan siang, es krim. Hidup ini indah. Kekeke," kata Kangin. "Sering-sering seperti ini ya."

"Benar, ada yang aneh dengannya," kata Hangeng.

"Aku biasa saja," kata Kangin sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Ayo pulang. Aku sudah senang dapat hadiah dari kalian," kata Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Lain kali aku pasti mengalahkanmu," protes Eunhyuk.

"Silahkan," kata Kangin.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari game center. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju rumah masing-masing. Mereka memang tidak menggunakan kendaran di akhir pekan. Dengan berjalan kaki mereka juga dapat mengeratkan persahabatan mereka. Eunhyuk pertama yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Mereka tos ala mereka dan Eunhyuk berbelok ke arah rumahnya. Setelah Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Hangeng mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Mereka lalu tos ala mereka lagi. Tidak jauh, Heechul mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan tos ala mereka. Tinggal Kangin yang berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Dia lalu berhenti mendadak. Hari ini Zhoumi dan Siwon terbang ke China menyusul Sungmin nuna. Kangin berdecak kesal. Mereka pasti sudah berangkat dari tadi siang. Dan mungkin mereka sudah _landing_ dengan selamat di China. Mood Kangin tiba-tiba menjadi jelek.

Kangin berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya keras-keras, meluapkan amarahnya. Dia membuka pintu rumah ketika sudah sampai.

"Tumben pulang cepat," kata eomma.

Kangin tidak menjawab. Dia melepas sepatunya dan meletakan di rak sepatu.

"Wae yo? Padahal tadi kau pergi dengan senyum ceria. Dan sekarang kembali dengan cemberut gitu," tanya appa di sebelah eomma. Mereka sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu.

Kangin masih tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan menuju tangga.

"Ah, appa tahu. Kau baru mengingat kalau Zhoumi dan Siwon hari ini pergi ke China 'kan?"

Kangin berhenti seketika. Appa tersenyum karena tebakannya benar. Kangin menatap appanya sebal sambil sedikit pout. Dia lalu naik keatas. Kangin mendengar appanya terkekeh. Dia membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar dan membanting pelan agar tertutup dengan sendirinya. Kangin melepas bajunya dan melemparnya asal ke keranjang baju kotor. Kangin membuka lemari dan memakai pakaian santai. Dia juga melepas celana jeans-nya dan menggantinya dengan celana santai. Dia menyalakan komputernya dan memutuskan untuk bergadang dengan main game online. Ternyata teman-temannya sedang online di game online. Alangkah senangnya Kangin. Dia mulai bermain dengan teman-temannya.

.

_Leeteuk_

.

Leeteuk langsung pulang dari minimarket. Dia tidak ingin ambil resiko jalan-jalan jika ada Beruang yang lepas kandang.

"Kau pergi hanya membeli itu?" tanya Kibum saat Leeteuk pulang.

"Biarkan saja," kata Leeteuk cuek dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Hei, bagi! Aku hanya bercanda," kata Kibum mendekati kakaknya.

"Enak saja!" kata Leeteuk dan dia berlari menaiki tangga.

"Eonni jahatttt," teriak Kibum dari bawah.

Samar-samar Leeteuk mendengar eommanya berkata, "Beli sendiri 'kan bisa. Besok kau sekolah 'kan? Tidur sana."

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya dan masuk kamar. Dia melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya di gantungan baju. Dia juga meletakan dompet dan HPnya pada tempatnya. Leeteuk duduk di ranjang, memikirkan ingin melakukan apa. Saat dia berfikir, dia mendengar suara pintu Kibum. Itu artinya Kibum sudah masuk kamar dan tidur. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam dengan menonton TV. Leeteuk perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak lupa dia membawa snack yang dia beli dan bahan tontonan. Leeteuk megendap-endap menuruni tangga. Ternyata di ruang tamu sudah tidak ada orang. Leeteuk meletakan snack dan mengambil remote TV dan DVD. Dia menyalakan DVD, memasukan kepingan CD dan duduk di sofa dengan nyaman. Leeteuk tidak menyalakan lampu. Dia juga memasang volume TV seminim mungkin agar Kibum tidak turun tiba-tiba karena Leeteuk menonton drama kesukaannya. Dia membuka snacknya dengan perlahan. Leeteuk mulai menonton sambil ngemil, meski pun besok dia tahu bahwa dia harus olahraga extra agar kalori malam ini terbakar habis. Kalau tidak, berat badannya akan naik lagi.

.

**TBC**

.

**(Author corner: OH MAI GATTTT..! author lupa update FF-nya.. oh mai gat oh mai gat.. mianhae readers mianhae mianhae.. T_T sebagai permintaan maap, author bakal post 2 chap malam ini.. maap ya maap.. T_T)**


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNING: JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA********, NO BASHING!**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, AGE FOR 13+ (REMAJA)**

**CAST: KANGTEUK COUPLE, 13+2 MEMBER**

Characters **(male)**:

- Kangin: main cast, HIDEN

- Donghae: Kangin's friend, Henry twins-older, HIDEN

- Eunhyuk: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Heechul: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Hangeng: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Siwon: Kangin's younger brother, Zhoumi twins-older

- Zhoumi: Kangin's younger brother, Siwon twins-younger

- Shindong: Leeteuk's younger borther

Characters **(female)**:

- Leeteuk: main cast, KRYHL-chapter 4

- Henry: Leeteuk's friend, Donghae twins-youngest, KRYHL

- Kyuhyun: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Ryeowook: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Yesung: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Kibum: Leeteuk's younger sister

- Sungmin: Kangin's older sister

**Chapter 9**

.

_Day 6 - Menuju pagi, Leeteuk_

_._

Leeteuk tidak bisa tidur sejak dini hari tadi. Dia sudah ngemil 2 bungkus keripik kentang di tambah 2 botol minuman kaleng. Perasaan bersalah menjalarinya. Saat dia masuk kamar, Leeteuk tidak kuat melihat ranjangnya. Kalau dia tidur setelah ngemil, berat badannya akan naik 2x lipat. Akhirnya dia hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Lama-lama, dia bisa tiduran juga dan akhirnya ketiduran. Tapi setiap 10 menit sekali dia terbangun karena perasaan bersalah. Dia melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu sudah menujukkan pukul 4.32AM. Leeteuk memutuskan naik ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju olahraga dan celana trainning. Dia lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Dia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengaitkan penyangga MP3 Player di lengan kiri atas. Dia mengambil MP3 Player, memasang headset, memakai jam tangan dan kaos kaki olahraganya, mengambil jaket khusus untuk olahraga dan keluar kamar. Leeteuk perlahan menuruni tangga dan melirik sekilas jam dinding ruang tamu, 4.54AM. Dia berjalan ke rak sepatu, mengambil sepatu olahraganya, duduk dan memakainya. Setelah semua persiapan beres, dia berguman "Aku pergi," dan membuka pintu rumah.

Udara terasa lebih dingin di pagi awal musim gugur ini, tetapi lebih segar. Dia menyalakan MP3 dan memakai jaketnya. Leeteuk pemanasan sebentar sambil berjalan menuju pagar. Dia membuka pagar dan menutupnya lagi. Setelah keluar pagar, Leeteuk berlari-lari kecil di tempat untuk pemanasan dan mulai jogging pagi.

.

_Day 6 - Menuju pagi, Kangin_

.

Kangin masih mengantuk. Dia baru tidur 2 jam yang lalu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menganggu tidurnya.

"Kangin, ireona!"

"Ireona ireona!"

Kangin merasa ada yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya dan juga menarik selimutnya.

"YA! Ireona!"

"HAISH KEMBAR SIAL! KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI!" teriak Kangin dan dia terduduk. Dia membuka matanya dan kaget melihat siapa di depannya.

"Kembar?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ya! Kau merindukan Siwon dan Zhoumi," goda Eunhyuk.

Teman-temannya menoel-noel dan mendorong-dorong Kangin pelan.

"HAISH BERISIK!" teriak Kangin. Dia menarik selimutnya dari tangan Heechul dan tidur lagi.

"Ya! Bangun!" kata Heechul dan dia menarik lagi selimut Kangin.

"Kalian mau apa 'sih?" tanya Kangin dan dia terduduk lagi.

"Mengajakmu lari pagi," jawab Hangeng. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang king size.

Kangin menatapi satu-satu temannya. "Kalian tidak tidur?"

"Aku ketiduran waktu kita main game tadi," aku Eunhyuk.

"Pantas saja kita kalah party! Ternyata kau ketiduran dan AFK!" marah Kangin.** (yang gamers pasti ngerti)**

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan kantuk-ku," protes Eunhyuk.

"Kami sudah disini sejak 1 jam yang lalu," jawab Donghae agar Kangin dan Eunhyuk tidak bertengkar lagi. "Kami tidur dulu sebentar di kamarmu."

Kangin menatap Donghae sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, memberi tatapan "benarkah?".

"Kau tidur seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi. Tidak akan bangun sampai ada yang meneriakimu," kata Hangeng.

"Ya! Kau harus mengubah caramu tidur. Kalau ada kebakaran, kau tidak akan menyadarinya. Pelayan tidak akan sempat membangunkanmu karena mereka sibuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri," kata Heechul.

"Kalian kesini ingin mengajakku lari pagi kan? Kenapa jadi menceramahiku?" kata Kangin yang tidak terima di ceramahi.

"Kalau gitu cepat bangun dan siap-siap," kata Eunhyuk.

Kangin beranjang dari tempat tidurnya dengan-sangat-perlahan. Memang dia harus olahraga agar berat badannya tidak naik lagi. Selama ini dia pergi ke GYM dan menjaga makanannya untuk menurunkan berat badannya. Dia tidak pernah olahraga di luar GYM. Kangin olahraga di GYM sekalian untuk membuat otot. Konsultannya pun mengikuti kemauan Kangin. Kangin akhirnya berhasil move on dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi dalam. Dia bersiap-siap sementara teman-temannya tidur-tiduran lagi. Kangin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan topless dan handuk mengitari lehernya. Kangin mengacuhkan teman-temannya yang bermalas-malasan lagi. Dia berjalan menuju lemari bajunya, membukanya, mengambil kaos olahraga, memakainya, mengganti celananya dengan celana trainning dan menutup pintu lemari dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara yang keras, membuat mereka bangkit berdiri.

Kangin masih tidak mengacuhkan mereka. Dia berjalan menuju laci mejanya, mengambil MP3 Player dan menyematkannya pada penyangga MP3 Player di lengan kiri atas. Dia memakai headsetnya. Teman-temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mendengarkan musik sambil berlari dapat menjaga tempo lari dan mengatur detak jantung agar tidak cepat lelah. Mereka memakai jaket khusus saat berolahraga mengingat musim gugur sudah datang.

"Gaja," kata Eunhyuk.

Mereka mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kamar. Kepala Butler yang melihat Kangin lewat menundukan kepala.

"Aku mau lari pagi dengan mahluk-mahluk itu," kata Kangin pada Kepala Butler sambil menunjuk "mahluk-mahluk" yang berjalan keluar rumah terlebih dulu. Heechul membalikkan badannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Kangin yang melihatnya balas menjulurkan lidahnya dan berbalik pada Kepala Butler. "Tolong beritahu appa dan eomma. Aku akan pulang telat setelah sarapan. Siapkan sarapan juga untuk mahluk-mahluk itu. Porsinya tolong ditambah," kata Kangin.

Kepala Butler itu menunduk. "Baik, Tuan Muda," kata Kepala Butler itu.

"Gomawo. Aku pergi," kata Kangin lagi.

Kepala Butler menunduk lebih dalam. "Hati-hati, Tuan Muda," katanya sopan.

Kangin berjalan keluar rumah. Di depan rumah teman-temannya sudah menunggu sambil pemanasan. Kangin bergabung dengan mereka. "Kalian akan sarapan di sini 'kan?" tanya Kangin.

Mereka mengangguk.

"Itu sudah pasti 'kan?" kata Hangeng.

"Masa harus ditanyakan lagi?" tambah Eunhyuk.

Kangin tidak mengubris kedua orang itu dan meneruskan pemanasan.

"Sudah?" tanya Donghae.

Mereka menangguk. Kangin mengangguk pada penjaga pintu gerbang rumahnya. Penjaga pintu membukaan pintu.

"Hati-hati, Tuan-tuan Muda," kata penjaga pintu.

"Cukup Tuan Muda saja. Mereka tidak usah," kata Kangin.

Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya lagi. Kangin pun membalasnya. Penjaga pintu hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah ayo," kata Donghae dan dia berlari mendahului mereka. Hangeng dan Eunhyuk menyusul. Heechul pun meninggalkan Kangin.

"Cih," guman Kangin pada punggung Heechul. Dia balik menghadap penjaga pintu. "Aku pergi," kata Kangin dan mendapat balasan bungkuk dari penjaga pintu.

Kangin berlari keluar rumah. Dia kaget melihat teman-temannya sudah hilang. "Kurang ajar," guman Kangin dan dia menambah kecepatan larinya. Akhirnya Kangin berhasil menyusul Heechul dan melihat punggung teman-teman lainnya. Mereka berlari dalam diam sambil mendengarkan lagu dari MP3 Player masing-masing. Mereka juga menghemat tenaga mereka, karena kalau berbicara akan mengeluarkan tenaga dan menjadi cepat lelah. Kangin lebih suka mendengarkan lagu yang bertempo cepat sehingga tempo larinya cepat. Dia perlahan menyusul Heechul yang menyukai lagu mellow. Dia sejajar dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka berlari terus berlari dalam diam dan tempo masing-masing. Kangin tetep sejajar dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka mendengarkan lagu yang bertempo cepat. Donghae dan Hangeng berada di depan karena mereka berlari terlebih dulu.

Kangin mengamati taman itu. Banyak orang-orang yang sedang olahraga pagi, mengajak hewan peliharaan mereka dan berjalan santai menikmati udara pagi yang santai. Kangin berlari sambil melihat-lihat. Dia tidak kenal orang-orang itu. Maklum, dia tidak pernah lari pagi sebelumnya. Berlari pun di dalam GYM. Kangin menikmati pemandangan taman itu. Air mancur kecil, mainan untuk anak-anak, bangku taman, pohon-pohon yang rindang, rerumputan yang hijau menghiasi taman itu. Kangin tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya dia akan sering-sering lari pagi disini.

Kangin sedang terfokus pada aktifitasnya ketika matanya tertuju pada sesosok yang sedang berlari pagi juga. Dia terhenti. Eunhyuk yang berlari disebelahnya memutar kepalanya, menaikkan alisnya bingung kenapa temannya berhenti mendadak. Heechul yang berlari di belakang Kangin, sudah menyusulnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Hangeng yang memimpin lari pagi itu tetap berlari lurus. Kangin berlari melawan temponya dan berlari menuju sosok itu. Heechul dan Eunhyuk berhenti melihat Kangin. Mereka melepas sebelah headset mereka.

"Kangin-a!" teriak Heechul. Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut.

Donghae berhenti karena Hangeng menahannya. Hangeng mendengar Heechul memanggil Kangin. Hangeng dan Donghae berbalik menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Heechul. Mereka berdua melepas sebelah headset mereka dan mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk dan Heechul.

"Kangin-a!" teriak Hangeng.

Yang dipanggil tetap tidak menyahut. Kangin terus berlari. Dia lalu mengurangi kecepatannya dan berlari tepat di belakang seorang wanita. Teman-temannya lalu mengerti setelah melihat siapa wanita itu. Siapa lagi yang bisa mengalihkan dunia Kangin selain Leeteuk? ***wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku *abaikan**. Setelah mereka tahu alasan kenapa Kangin bertingkah seperti itu, memasang kembali headset mereka dan melanjutkan lari pagi.

Kangin senang bukan main saat melihat Leeteuk lari pagi juga. Dia juga memasang headset mendengarkan musik untuk mengatur tempo larinya. Kangin tidak lagi memasang headsetnya dan mengikuti tempo lari Leeteuk. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Leeteuk tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi itu menguntungan Kangin. Dia jadi bisa berlari pagi dengan Leeteuk, meski tanpa sepengetahuan Leeteuk. Kangin tidak berhenti tersenyum. Dia melihat sosok Leeteuk berlari di depannya, rambutnya yang diikat kuda bergerak seiring irama lari Leeteuk. Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, rambut Leeteuk teryanta di cat kecoklatan. Catnya tipis, tapi jika di perhatikan lebih, maka akan terlihat. Dia sendiri mencat rambutnya dengan warna kemerahan.

Dilihat-lihat, sepertinya Leeteuk sudah berlari lumayan lama. Keringatnya sudah bercucuran dan nafasnya sudah mulai kelelahan. Beberapa meter lagi, mereka akan sampai di ujung taman ini. Tempat itu ada air minum dari keran yang dapat langsung diminum, biasanya digunakan untuk warga yang sedang olahraga. Airnya pasti segar dan dingin, mengingat sudah memasuki musim gugur. Kangin melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menujukan pukul 6.54AM. Tidak terasa dia sudah berlari selama hampir sejam.

Leeteuk mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Ternyata dia sudah kelelahan. Kangin mengurangi kecepatan larinya dan berhenti sedikit jauh dari Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung duduk di bangku taman begitu dia berhenti. Mereka sudah sampai di ujung taman. Leeteuk melepas headset dan mematikan musiknya. Dia duduk sambil terengah-engah. Leeteuk mengambil handuk dari kantong celananya dan melap keringatnya. Kangin melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berbeda 2 bangku taman yang kira-kira jaraknya 20m. Leeteuk berdiri. Kangin melihatnya menuju air minum dari keran dan dia minum. Kangin memutuskan untuk mendekat dan membuat Leeteuk terkejut.

"Uhuk uhuk." Leeteuk terbatuk setelah kaget melihat siapa yang mendekatinya. "Neo! Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kangin tersenyum. Dia minum. Setelah minum, dia melihat Leeteuk. Dia tersenyum lagi. "Aku sedang lari pagi."

Leeteuk menatap Kangin tidak percaya. Baru saja Leeteuk akan bertanya, HPnya bergetar. Leeteuk membaca siapa yang meneleponnya dan menghindari Kangin. Kangin yang melihatnya sebal. Dia 'kan bisa mengangkat telepon di depannya. Toh dia tidak akan mengganggu Leeteuk. Kangin sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menguping pembicaran Leeteuk, giliran HPnya yang bergetar. Dia melihat layar Hpnya dan membuka flipnya dengan kasar.

"Ne, eomma?" katanya.

_"Kau sudah selesai belum?"_

"Sudah eomma. Kenapa telepon? Aku sudah bilang-"

_"Cepat pulang. Eomma dan appa akan bertemu kawan lama. Kau juga ikut."_

"Ne?" tanya Kangin tidak percaya. "Teman lama eomma dan appa kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" Kangin melihat Leeteuk yang sedang melihat kearahnya. Leeteuk memberikan tatapan "masih banyak yang harus aku tanyakan, tapi aku harus pergi" pada Kangin dan dia berlari pergi.

_"... Kangin! Ya! Kim Kangin!"_ omel yang suara yang ada di telepon.

"Eomma, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Aku-"

_"Pulang sekarang juga!"_ Kangin kaget ketika appanya tiba-tiba berbicara di telepon. _"Beri tahu teman-temanmu kau akan ada acara keluarga jadi mereka tidak bisa sarapan di rumah kita. Sampai ke rumah harus dalam 30 menit."_ Appanya menutup telepon sebelum dia sempat protes.

Kangin dengan kesal menekan tombol no.1 speed dial dan panggilan langsung menuju pada Donghae. "Donghae-a, beri tahu mahluk-mahluk itu aku ada acara keluarga sekarang. Appa menyuruhku pulang. Kalian tidak bisa sarapan di rumahku. Barang-barang kalian di ambil besok pagi saja," kata Kangin cepat dan dia memutuskan sambungan sebelum Donghae membalas. Kangin memasukkan HPnya ke kantong celananya dan segera berlari maraton menuju rumahnya.

Kangin sampai di rumahnya tepat waktu. Napasnya tidak teratur. Dia masuk rumah dan melihat eomma dan appanya sudah berpakaian rapi dan sedang duduk di meja makan. Eomma memakai gaun krem lengan 3/4 panjang sampai mata kaki dengan sepatu hak 5cm berwarna putih sedangkan appanya memakai kemeja putih dan setelan jas krem dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam.

"Cepat mandi setelah itu sarapan. Jam 8 kita sudah harus berangkat. Tempatnya agak jauh, makanya berangkat lebih cepat" kata eomma yang melihat putra sulungnya sudah sampai.

Kangin masih tersengal-sengal sambil melihat benda yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, 07.21AM. Seketika Kangin membelalakan matanya dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. "EOMMA! AKU TIDAK AKAN SEMPAT SARAPAN!" teriak Kangin ketika sampai di kamarnya.

"PAKAI KEMEJA," teriak appanya.

"KENAPA HARUS SEFORMAL ITU?" balas Kangin dari kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

"PAKAI SAJA DAN CEPAT SARAPAN," kata appanya lagi.

"Ish!" guman Kangin kesal. Dia mandi secepat kilat. Dia keluar dengan hanya membalut bagian bawahnya dengan handuk dan melihat 2 Butler sedang menunggunya.

"Kami akan membantumu, Tuan Muda," kata salah satu dari mereka sambil menunduk.

Kangin berjalan kearah ranjangnya. Butler sudah siapkan kemeja dan meletakannya di atas ranjangnya. Salah satu Butler mengambil kemeja itu dan menunduk pada Kangin untuk meminta ijin untuk memakaikan kemejanya. Kangin berbalik menatap cermin setinggi 2m khusus dibawakan oleh Butler agar Kangin dapat melihat dirinya dari atas sampai bawah. Kemeja biru sapphire dipakaikan oleh Butler dengan lincahnya. Kangin diam. Kalau Butler sudah di turunkan untuk membantu Kangin berdandan, maka tamu kali ini special. Kemeja biru sapphire itu dipadukan dengan bolero dan dasi hitam **(setau author namanya bolero, tapi kayanya bukan, maap kalo salah.. bolero itu yang di pakai sebelum jas dan setelah kemeja, yang lengan buntung itu, yang dipake Yesung di MV Sorry Sorry Answer)**. Butler memakaikan jam tangan hitam mewah untuk menadakan warna dengan bolero dan dasinya. Celana bahan nan licin berwarna hitam dipakai sendiri oleh Kangin sementara para Butler mempersiapkan aksesoris lainnya. Mereka menyemprotkan parfum manly dan menyematkan jepit dasi emas agar dasinya tidak berantakan. Ikat pinggang berwarna putih melingkari pinggang Kangin. Kaos kaki dan sepatu semi-formal hitam melindungi kaki Kangin. Salah satu Butler menata rambut Kangin seperti sehari-hari.

Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mengerutkan dahi setelah Butler selesai membantu Kangin. Pakaian semi-formal untuk tamu special? "Tidak pakai jas?" tanyanya.

"Itu pilihan Anda," kata salah satu dari mereka.

Kangin tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu aku bawa saja," katanya memutuskan.

Kedua Butler itu membungkukkan badan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka melipat jas dan menyematkannya di lengan bawah Kangin.

Kangin kembali menatap cermin. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dia melirik jam di pantulan cermin. Kangin kaget ketika jam sudah menujukan pukul 07.41AM. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Butler dan segera berlari turun. Suara sepatu Kangin membuat seisi rumah itu menatap ahli waris dari Keluarga Kim yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan tergesah-gesah. Setelah sampai lantai bawah, Kangin segera menuju meja makan dan sarapan cepat.

"Tidak usah makan terlalu banyak. Kalau perlu tidak usah makan, minum saja susunya. Kita akan sarapan dengan mereka dulu," kata appa.

Kangin menelan rotinya bulat-bulat. "Appa harusnya beritahu dari tadi," kata Kangin kesal.

Appanya tersenyum jail. Appa dan eomma sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu putra sulung mereka. Kangin kesal dan menegak susunya sampai habis sekali tegak. Dia berdiri dari meja makan dan menghampiri appa dan eommanya menandakan bahwa dia sudah siap.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat. Maafkan appa Kangin," kata appa melihat Kangin yang sebal sambil tersenyum.

"Kau membuat moodnya jelek," kata eomma.

"Moodnya akan bagus jika dia bertemu dengan tamu special pagi ini. Kita akan makan dengan mereka di salah satu restoran di mall dan setelah itu kalian berdua akan jalan bersama," kata appa memberi petunjuk.

Kangin menatap appanya meminta penjelasan yang lebih.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," jawab appanya. Dia merangkul putranya berjalan menuju mobil. Kangin duduk di kursi penumpang sedangkan kedua orangtuanya duduk di kursi belakang. Karena menurut eomma perjalanan lumayan jauh, Kangin memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak.

.

Kangin terbangun, lebih tepatnya dibangunkan oleh appanya, saat mereka hampir sampai. Dia melihat jam tangannya, 2 menit lagi pukul 9. Dia merapikan rambutnya. Appa dan eomma turun tepat di depan pintu masuk. Kangin juga turun saat pintu dibukakan oleh valet. Dia memutuskan untuk memakai jasnya saja. Kangin melihat mall itu mencari petunjuk dimana sebenarnya mereka. Dia sedang berada di pusat kota Incheon rupanya dan mall itu adalah mall mewah. Kangin, memasukan ke dalam botol dan membuang ke pinggir pantai Incheon, pikirannya bahwa dia akan dijodohkan. Dia akan kabur dari restoran jika dia benar-benar dijodohkan dan kalau kedua orangtuanya memaksa dia akan kabur dari rumah. Tradisi keluarga Kim yang diturunkan secara turun temurun, dia akan mencari sendiri jodohnya. Kangin memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dan mengikuti saja kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka mengikuti seseorang yang tampak seperti manager memandu mereka menuju lantai 4 mall itu. Manager itu membawa mereka ke restoran yang terbilang mewah dan mahal. Kangin memikirkan bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan mahluk-mahluk itu dan KRYH di restoran itu. Orangtua mereka adalah teman lama, seperti yang dikatakan eomma. Manager memandu mereka ke ruangan khusus VIP. Kangin semakin penasaran saja **(author yakin reader juga penasaran :3)** dengan siapa mereka akan bertemu. Dia yakin 99% dia akan bertemu mahluk-mahluk itu dan KRYH di ruangan VIP itu. Orangtua mereka sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bertemu karena kesibukan mereka. Hari ini anak-anak mereka libur dan mereka meluangkan waktu di hari libur ini untuk berkumpul kembali beserta anak-anak mereka setelah 5 tahun tidak bertemu.

Manager membuka pintu ruangan VIP. Sekilas, Kangin melihat sesosok yeoja muda sedang duduk di antara kedua orangtuanya...

.

**TBC**

.

**(Author corner: ini bonus chap-nya sebagai permintaan maap author.. di bikin deg-degan dulu ya.. kwkwkwkw.. :3)**


	11. Chapter 10

**WARNING: JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA, NO BASHING!**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, AGE FOR 13+ (REMAJA)**

**CAST: KANGTEUK COUPLE, 13+2 MEMBER**

Characters **(male)**:

- Kangin: main cast, HIDEN

- Donghae: Kangin's friend, Henry twins-older, HIDEN

- Eunhyuk: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Heechul: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Hangeng: Kangin's friend, HIDEN

- Siwon: Kangin's younger brother, Zhoumi twins-older

- Zhoumi: Kangin's younger brother, Siwon twins-younger

- Shindong: Leeteuk's younger borther

Characters **(female)**:

- Leeteuk: main cast, KRYHL-chapter 4

- Henry: Leeteuk's friend, Donghae twins-youngest, KRYHL

- Kyuhyun: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Ryeowook: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Yesung: Leeteuk's friend, KRYHL

- Kibum: Leeteuk's younger sister

- Sungmin: Kangin's older sister

**CHAPTER 10 **

.

_Author_

.

"Junsu-a," kata eomma Kangin memanggil eomma Leeteuk.

"Astaga, Jaejoong-a. Kau makin terlihat profesional saja," kata eomma Leeteuk menyambut cipika-cipiki eomma Kangin.

Sedangkan kedua appa mengadu tinju mereka seperti yang mereka biasa lakukan ketika SD.

"Kau terlihat tambah kaya, Yunho-a," kata appa Leeteuk pada appa Kangin.

"Ahaha. Dan kau terlihat seperti pengusaha sejati, Yoochun-a," kata appa Kangin pada appa Leeteuk.

Kedua anak mereka diam terpaku. Sang namja yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan sang yeoja yang bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?" tanya eomma Kangin, Junsu.

"Bukankah kalian saling rindu?" tambah eomma Leeteuk, Jaejoong.

Leeteuk ingin bicara, tentu saja. Tapi kaget masih menyelimuti dirinya.

Sedangkan Kangin melihat yeoja berbalut gaun biru sapphire itu dengan tatapan lembut dan dalam. Gaun yeoja itu hanya 1/4 lengan di sambung dengan renda tembus pandang berwarna biru motif tumpuk sampai ujung pergelangan tangannya. Panjang gaun itu selutut dan di sambung dengan renda tembus berwarna biru motif tumpuk sampai ujung pergelangan kakinya. Renda biru itu juga menutupi leher dan bahu sang yeoja. Gaunnya di mulai tepat di ujung lengan sang yeoja. Pita hitam melilit di pinggang yeoja itu. Sepatu hak 5cm sewarna dengan pitanya membuat yeoja itu tampak menarik.

"Hai," kata Kangin akhirnya.

Leeteuk masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Orang itu, orang yang selama ini menjahilinya adalah Kangin. Leeteuk memegang ujung meja dengan sebelah tangannya.

Orangtua dari kedua pihak hanya diam memperhatikan putra dan putri mereka.

"Katakan sesuatu," kata Kangin lagi sambil terus memandang Leeteuk dalam.

Leeteuk mengerjap. "Kangin," bisiknya. "Kau, Kangin?" tanyanya pelan.

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu selama ini. Aku." Kangin menunduk. "Aku-"

"Kau mengerjaiku?" tanya Leeteuk hampir berbisik. Matanya sudah berair sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerjaimu. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" jawab Kangin lembut dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini. Apa namanya jika bukan mengerjaiku?" tanya Leeteuk dalam bisikannya.

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu mengingatku. Tapi kau tidak mengenaliku," jawab Kangin.

Leeteuk membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab lagi tapi dia menarik nafas dari mulutnya, tidak tahu apa yang mau katakan lagi.

"Mianhae," kata Kangin pelan sambil menunduk.

"Kata itu adalah kata terakhir yang kau katakan saat kita berpisah dan kata pertama saat kita bertemu sekarang ini," kata Leeteuk datar.

Kangin mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Dia ingin tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Leeteuk barusan tapi dia juga ingin menangis. Dia melihat Leeteuk menitikan air mata. Kangin refleks mendekati Leeteuk dan langsung memeluknya. Dia sungguh sangat tidak ingin melihat Leeteuk menangis karenanya.

Leeteuk membalas pelukan Kangin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kangin. Dia ingin marah tapi dia juga bahagia dan senang bertemu Kangin. Orang yang selama ini dia rindukan, yang paling ingin dia temui ternyata sudah datang menjemputnya.

"Uljima. Jebal," kata Kangin sambil mencium ujung kepala Leeteuk. Meski dia berkata begitu, dia sendiri menitikan air mata.

Leeteuk ingin berhenti menangis, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

"Uljima. Makeup-mu akan luntur," kata Kangin lagi.

"Aku membawa kosmetik," kata Leeteuk dalam tangisnya.

Kangin tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia pun melepas air matanya.

YunJae dan YooSu tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua anak mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali.

.

Leeteuk dan eommanya sedang di kamar mandi, membereskan makeup Leeteuk.

"Ternyata itu alasan eomma menyuruhku membawa makeup," kata Leeteuk.

Eommanya tersenyum. Eomma sedang memoles bedak pada wajah putri sulungnya. Sudah merasa beres, eommanya berkata, "Nah. Kau sudah menjadi tuan putri lagi sekarang."

Leeteuk tersenyum malu. Mereka keluar. Di luar Kangin ternyata sudah menunggu. Eomma Leeteuk memegang bahu mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju ruang VIP. Leeteuk menatap dada Kangin yang basah karena air matanya dengan rasa bersalah. Kangin yang menyadarinya langsung memeluk Leeteuk.

"Jangan dipikirkan," kata Kangin.

"Um, Kangin-a. Ada banyak orang," kata Leeteuk sedikit meronta.

"Aku akan melepasmu jika kau tidak memikirkannya," kata Kangin jail.

"Iya iya," kata Leeteuk cepat dan Kangin langsung melepasnya.

"Blas-on mu terlalu merah," kata Kangin sambil tersenyum jail. "A, kau blushing?"

Leeteuk menatap tajam Kangin dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Kangin tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menyusul Leeteuk.

"Aigo. Tuan Putri jangan ngambek," kata Kangin sambil menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak ngambek," kata Leeteuk. Dia senang jari-jari itu menyelip diantara jari-jarinya.

Kangin tersenyum mereka berjalan menuju ruang VIP untuk sarapan.

Sarapan terasa menyenangkan dan hangat. Kedua keluarga dekat 4 tahun tidak bertemu akhirnya bertemu dan sarapan bersama. Mereka berbagi cerita dan tawa. Kangin dan Leeteuk duduk bersebelahan dan sangat dekat. Mereka sudah selesai dan sedang nikmati aneka buah yang menjadi makanan penutup.

"Kangin," kata appanya sambil memberikan sebuah undangan mewah.

Kangin menerimanya. Leeteuk ikut Kangin memperhatikan undangan itu.

"Undangan pernikahan?" tanya Kangin mengangkat kepalanya.

Appanya mengangguk.

"Hari ini. Disini," kata Leeteuk.

Kangin membaca undangan itu, melihat waktu yang tertera-12.00PM-lalu melihat benda yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Sekarang?" tanyanya tak kalah kaget dari pasangannya.

YunJae dan YooSu mengangguk.

"Appa dan eomma tahu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja. Dia rekan kerja appa juga," kata appa Leeteuk.

"Kami harus lanjut beraktivitas. Kalian tolong wakilkan kami," kata appa Kangin. Kedua orangtua berdiri.

Kangin yang melihat kedua orangtua akan pergi ikut berdiri.

"Tidak ada rencana kita akan mengahadiri undangan pernikahan," protes Kangin.

Appanya menatap Kangin dengan tatapan "yakin?". Kangin mengerjap dan ingat apa yang appanya katakan sebelum mereka pergi. "Jadi ini maksud appa dengan "jalan-jalan"?" tanya Kangin.

"Bukan hanya itu saja." Kali ini appa Leeteuk yang angkat bicara.

Leeteuk menatap appanya lekat-lekat saat appanya memberikan undangan pernikahan lain. Leeteuk mengambilnya. Kangin kembali duduk, ikut membaca dengan pasangannya.

"Hari ini. Disini. Jam 5 sore," kata Leeteuk.

"Tepat setelah undangan pertama selesai," kata Kangin.

"Mereka adalah rekan lama. Kami tidak bisa hadir. Kalian 'kan sedang libur," kata eomma Kangin.

"Aku keberatan," protes Kangin sambil berdiri.

Leeteuk menatap Kangin. Kenapa dia tidak mau? Hanya menghadirinya saja.

"Leeteuk sepertinya tertarik," kata eomma Leeteuk.

Leeteuk kaget saat namanya di sebut. Kangin menatap Leeteuk cemas. Leeteuk semakin bingung dengan sikap Kangin. Dia ingin menjawab tapi takut dengan Kangin yang protes mati-matian.

"Leeteuk-a. Kau ingin pergi?" tanya appa Leeteuk.

Jeder! Pertanyaan itu bagaikan petir milik Chen ***abaikan*** yang menyambar Leeteuk. Kangin menatap Leeteuk semakin cemas. Leeteuk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hanya menghadirinya saja, bukan?" kata Leeteuk was-was.

Jeder! Kali ini petir Chen ***abaikan*** yang menyambar Kangin. Mati sudah dia.

"Oke. Sudah di putuskan. Kalian berdua pergi," kata appa Kangin.

"Aku-" Leeteuk ingin protes tapi di potong oleh appanya, "Baiklah. Tidak ada waktu. Kami akan terlambat. Kalian sebaiknya mulai bergerak juga."

"Appa! Aku belum-" protes Leeteuk kali ini di potong oleh eommnya, "Bye, Sayang. Eomma dan appa sudah terlambat." Jaejoong lalu mencium anaknya.

Junsu juga mencium pipi Kangin. "Maaf merepotkan kalian," katanya.

Kangin ingin protes dan appanya memotong, "Appa akan kirimkan kau mobil."

Mereka melambai lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Mianhae," kata Leeteuk segera yang juga segera di jawab Kangin, "Gwenchanha jika kau ingin pergi."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," kata Leeteuk.

"Tapi wajahmu yang mengatakannya," kata Kangin lembut. Dia tersenyum dan menarik pelan tangan Leeteuk agar mereka duduk. "Gwenchanha. Jinjja yo," kata Kangin lembut sambil menggenggam jemari Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras tidak mau pergi?" tanya Leeteuk sambil membalas genggaman tangan Kangin.

Kangin tersenyum. Dia menunduk, melihat kedua jemari mereka bersatu seperti itu. "Kau tahu mengapa kau memakai gaun itu untuk acara yang terbilang tidak formal ini?" tanya Kangin sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Leeteuk menggeleng. Kangin tersenyum lagi. "Karena mereka merencanakan ini semua, agar kita menghadiri resepsi pernikahan." Leeteuk menatap Kangin lekat-lekat. Tatapannya berubah drastis sebelum dan sesudah dia mengetahui bahwa Kangin adalah Kangin. Tatapan ini begitu lembut dan penuh cinta. Kangin tersenyum ketika menyadarinya. "Biasanya aku pergi dengan appa untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan macam ini. Dan kalau aku pergi denganmu, itu artinya..." Kangin terhenti. Dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya. Leeetuk menggenggam jari Kangin dengan erat, memberi isyarat agar Kangin melanjutkan. Kangin menghela nafas. "Itu artinya, sama saja kalau aku mengenalkan calon istriku pada dunia." Kangin menatap lurus ke Leeteuk, memperhatikan ekspresi gadis yang dia cintai hidup dan matinya. Leeteuk sedikit binggung.

"Calon istri?" tanya Leeteuk meyakinkan pendengaran sendiri.

"Mianhae, aku tidak memberitahumu selama ini. Kau tahu Kim Group?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Itu adalah perusahan appa. Itu adalah warisanku karena aku adalah putra sulung Kim."

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Kangin sekaya itu.

Kangin menatap Leeteuk cemas. Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi dia tidak tahu hal ini akan terjadi hari ini.

"Mi-mianhae," kata Kangin. Dia menunduk lagi.

Leeteuk memegang pipi Kangin dan membuat kepala Kangin terangkat dan menatap matanya. "Gwenchanha," kata Leeteuk lembut dan dia menurunkan tangannya. Leeteuk tampak memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. "Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa kau tidak mau datang. Kau belum yakin denganku, maksudku, kita tidak tahu jodoh kita masing-masing. Belum tentu kita akan menikah," kata Leeteuk menumpahkan isi pikirannya.

Kangin menatap Leeteuk. "Aku yakin kalau jodohku adalah kau," kata Kangin mantap yang membuat Leeteuk membulatkan matanya. "Aku yakin kita akan menikah suatu saat, karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti yang aku lakukan 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku akan selalu disini, denganmu, sampai saatnya aku akan menikahimu dan mewarisi perusahaan keluargaku."

Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia. Dia tidak menyangka perasaan Kangin padanya begitu besar. Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Bukankah anak perusahaan besar menikah karena dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka?"

Kangin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Leeteuk barusan. "Sepertinya perusahaan kami agak berbeda. Pewaris utama akan diberi kebebasan mencari jodohnya sendiri. Bukan hanya pewaris utama saja, tapi seluruh anak dari keluarga Kim diberi kebebasan untuk mencari jodoh mereka sendiri. Dan aku memilihmu."

Leeteuk kaget mendengar kalimat terakhir Kangin. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum bahagia. Dia menunduk malu.

"Terdengar seperti melamarmu, eoh?" tanya Kangin melihat gelagat Leeteuk. Dia memegang dagu Leeteuk dan menganggatnya. "Aku memang melamarmu. Tapi, aku belum beli cincin. Sebagai gantinya..." Kangin melepas tautan jemari mereka. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya.

Leeteuk mengerjap beberapa kali melihat benda perak dan panjang itu. Kalung yang bertuliskan naman "Leeteuk". Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kangin mengeluarkan benda itu lagi, kali ini bertuliskan nama "Kangin". Mata Leeteuk berair sekarang.

"Kalung couple," kata Kangin melihat ekspresi Leeteuk. "Kau pakai punyaku dan aku memakai punyamu."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia berputar membelakangi Kangin agar pasangannya dapat memakaikan banda indah itu. Kangin merapikan rambut Leeteuk. Leeteuk kembali menghadap Kangin sambil memegang kalungnya. Dia mengambil kalung Kangin dan memakaikannya pada pemiliknya. Kangin membelakangi Leeteuk.

Mereka berdua saling menatap kalung bertuliskan nama masing-masing di leher pasangan mereka dengan senyum bahagia. Seakan namamu akan selalu ada di dalam hati mereka. Leeteuk tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Cepat-cepat Kangin menghapusnya.

"Kita masih ada resepsi yang harus di hadiri," kata Kangin. Dia sendiri berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Neo do," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum melihat mata Kangin yang sudah mulai banjir.

"Aku tidak akan menangis," kata Kangin.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya. Kangin memang selalu sok kuat.

Kangin berhasil menahan air matanya. Dia berdiri. "Ayo, kita sudah terlambat 5 menit," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. Dia mengambil tas kecilnya dan menyambut tangan Kangin.

.

**TBC**

.

**(Author corner: TADAAAAA~ ini adalah moment dimana Kangin mengungkap jati dirinya pada Leeteuk.. maap kalo bagian colosal ini mengecewakan.. tapi begitu lah kira2.. readers, author agak lama update chap selanjutnya.. soalnya author masih bingung sama endingnya kaya gimana.. stay tune yah~)**


End file.
